Suspenders
by sparkly mannequin
Summary: Edward and Bella are newly weds. Every Thursday night, Edward and the Cullen men gather for dinner and business. But when Edward wears Bella's favorite clothing accessory, will she be able to resist? And will Edward catch on to Bella's fetish? LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.

**This is for those who crave the sexual aggressive sides of Edward and Bella that we ALL know are lurking between every line of every book. **

**And this is for my sister of suspender fetish over on Twilighted.**

*********

"Hurry back to me, you." I leaned up on my tippy toes in order to allow my lips to press against his. Soft and warm. He trailed his right hand down my spine and pressed it into the small of my back, crushing our lower halves together, igniting a fire between my legs. I loved how perfectly our bodies molded together, like puzzle pieces. Each of my curves fitted snuggly into his. His tongue trailed my lower lip and I allowed him access into my mouth. Our tongues fought a heated battle, but I always let him win. I felt him grinning against my lips before he kissed me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"If only Carlisle knew why I was always late to meetings." His eyes gleamed into mine and he revealed his perfect teeth to me while he let out a soft giggle and smirked. I pecked his one dimple on the right side of his mouth and pulled myself back, holding onto his suspenders.

_God, his suspenders. If he only knew the fantasies I had about those things._

He looked like a young stud growing up in the early 1900's, with a little _personality_. His plaid shirt was tucked into his navy blue slacks, which hung over his black boots. They were always untied. It made his footsteps more distinct. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the meadow of light arm hair he sported. He had shaved his face this morning, but by now, his stubble was making a much-wanted come back. It spread along the sharp "V" of his jaw line, which was perfectly parallel to the "V" on his waist, leading to the spot I felt right now, against my lower stomach. After realizing I had been gripping his suspenders with every muscle in my tiny fingers, I let go, a little embarrassed. I thanked God he couldn't read my mind.

"See you when you get back, love," I murmured.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and moved his lips to my ear.

"I'll be doing more than just seeing you." The heat from his breath sent a warming shiver down my spine, intensifying the now ache in between my legs. _Damn hormones. _I was always jealous of how strong he was. How he could control his animalistic tendencies when the hormones coursed his blood.

I watched as he flitted out the door while non-chalantly adjusting the obvious bulge in his pants. Then I quickly took into account where I was standing. My memory seems to disappear whenever he gets too close to me. I need to be reminded to breath. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

After the wedding, Esme and Carlisle surprised Edward and I with our own little cottage, built perfectly in a very green area of the forest. I had always dreamed of the nights where I wouldn't have to say goodnight and leave Edward. Now, my universe was complete. I had Edward, forever. And he had me, undeniably. However, every Thursday evening, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen boys go out for dinner and talk about business. I know they miss him and it's necessary and important, but I hate it. I started missing him the moment I pulled myself away from him. My body aches for him. I never knew I could love someone so much and have it all returned in the most selfless ways.

Once I brought myself back to reality, I was standing in our dimly lit bedroom. I sighed and swayed over to our bed Edward bought for us. Standing next to it, I stripped myself down to my undergarments. Lately, sleeping like this was very comfortable. Perhaps it was because Edward made me feel beautiful in no matter what I wore. Or perhaps it was because I knew how Edward would react when he found me in bed in a bra and panties. _His favorite bra and panties_. The black lace ones with the clasp of the bra in the front.

Yes, easy access for my favorite set of teeth.

What was I thinking? He would be so tired when he arrived home later.

_Or he'll be so riled up with the sight of you that he'll pounce on you before even taking his shoes off, _my irrational self said.

I had it bad. I had also made up my mind. Even though I wasn't tired enough to sleep, I mine as well lay down and unwind. I was going to _try_ and rest.

_Good luck._

Seriously. I got as far as placing my head on the feathery white pillow when I looked over at the clock on my night table. 9:43pm.

Edward usually strolled in around eleven o'clock. I couldn't wait until I felt his warm body pressed against mine under the covers, claiming me and his, and placing soft linear kisses down my neck to my shoulder. Last week he had come home and found me in the shower. There is not a sight in this world that can do Edward's dripping wet face justice. The way the water darkens his hair, and splays it across his eyes. Or the way his lips purse to taste the water, and then his tongue gently licking it. Or how the heat from the water perfectly matches the heat of every bit of moisture between my legs that Edward causes. . .

I thought about those moments for a while until, without realization, my eyelids surrendered to gravity and I fell into a deep sleep.

**

I awoke sometime later, after a much needed dreamless sleep. Just the silence and even breathing was enough the recharge me. I didn't open my eyes, but I turned to lie on my back and threw my forearm over my eyes. All I felt was the sheets over my skin like cool silk. All I smelled was Edward's scent on the sheets. A perfume that was unique to him. Masculine, yet floral. And he tasted even better than he smelled. He wasn't just visually pleasing. All my senses bowed down to him.

I allowed my eyes to peek at the clock. 10:57pm. He never disappointed me. I listened in the darkness. I heard a distinct "beep" that represented the locking of Edward's Volvo. I grinned like a little girl.

_He's home, he's home!_

Then I heard the front door faintly open, squeaking in all the memorized spots, and then closing tightly. I heard keys being placed on the table in the dining room. Then I heard footsteps getting louder, but slower. He was probably trying not to wake me. One of the many reasons why I loved him.

I listened for the doorknob to our bedroom to turn, trying to remember if I even shut our door.

_What if I left it open? I would've heard everything else much clearer. Right? Bella, stop it, it doesn't really matter if you left the door open or not._

Before I could regain a normal thought process, I felt the sheets over my body pull on either side of me, locking me against the mattress. I gasped and threw my arm off my face, widening my eyes.

But I just stared into the darkness. I heard a soft giggle escape a set of lips that were just inches away from me. The familiar scent of his breath was laced with pure bliss. Floral and masculine. Maybe a hint of some vodka, but Edward wasn't much of a drinker. Besides, he drove home. And Edward was responsible.

"Edward?" I whispered, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

"Yes, love. Did I wake you?" His voice was warm and throaty, like he was trying his hardest to speak softly. His whispers tickled my face and the sweet perfume of his breath lingered in the air, intoxicating me.

"No, no. I was just resting my eyes," I lied. It was a harmless lie. I needed him. Now.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me how your night was?" I heard the smile in his smooth voice. It was like a lullaby.

"It was…boring. You weren't here to-" I gasped when his lips made contact with mine. It shot a wave of pleasure through my mouth, down my neck, and straight down to my hot center. It wasn't until then that I noticed the pressure of his body become more strained against me there.

"I wasn't here to what, Bella?" He whispered against the skin of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses the whole way down from my mouth. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight.

"To…" I couldn't make up a lie to save my life. "To keep me company?" I was breathing heavy and giggled at my own pathetic lie.

"You're a terrible liar." His lips were now on my collarbone, discovering its length and nibbling on it.

Then quickly, his lips were on mine. And behind my eyelids, I felt a warm, soft light flicker in the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face teasingly close to mine. We both turned our heads to see the light source.

"A candle," Edward said, matter-of-factly. He brought the match to his lips and blew it out, throwing it on the night table and turning back to face me.

_Why did that turn me on? _Maybe because of the way his upper lip pouts out in times like this. Slightly more forward then his bottom lip, succulent and mouth-watering.

I looked at him through narrow eyes and ran my fingers through his now disheveled hair, revealing more of his flawless face and sparkling eyes. In the same moment, we leaned into each other, kissing passionately inside the jumping shadows of our bodies against the candle light.

My hands wandered throughout this kiss, down to his neck and around to grip his hair. My thumbs ran up and down the rim of his ears and he moaned into my mouth, pressing harder against my body. I felt one of his hands grab the underside of my head, embracing my hair in his fingers. The other one conformed to the curves of my hips outside the sheets. I was desperate for more contact. I instinctively lifted my hips into his, and then came back down, only to feel him follow my movements like a magnet, pressing his obvious erection into me.

When my hands got to his shoulders, I gasped and broke the kiss.

"Suspenders," I whispered, as I looked at them with lustful eyes.

Obviously impatient now that I broke the kiss, he returned to my mouth. "_Kiss_ I had a feeling _kiss_ you loved them. _Kiss_."

He groaned, and with one swift movement Edward's body lifted off of mine and he removed the evil sheets from between us before branding his body to mine not even a second later. I felt the heat he was emanating through his plaid collared shirt. He had the first 2 buttons unbuttoned, revealing the stray hairs on his chest. I traveled the path of his eyes down to my chest.

_All for you, Edward._

"My favorite," he said in a seductive tone, while lowering his teeth to the clasp. As he worked the clasp, I felt his chin tickle my skin with his fresh stubble. With a few clicks and scrapes, I felt my breasts bounce free from my bra, and Edward's hands catching them. One of his hands ripped the bra from under me and threw it across the room. God, I love it when he's reckless.

I arched my back, raising my chest to him. He took it the way I wanted him to. As an invitation.

Edward's soft, warm lips hovered over my nipple. His hot breathe lingered around it before licking around the circle and finally sucking it into his mouth. I latched my fingers around his suspenders. _God, yes. _I felt my sensitive bud harden inside his mouth as his tongue flicked it.

"Mmmm, Edward," I moaned, pulling on his suspenders. He growled against my nipple, sending vibrations over every inch of my skin. While he sucked on one, his hand rubbed circles around the other. I felt the warm moisture pool in my panties. I was aching for him so badly that I bucked my hips up again. This time, I felt his hard erection through the confines of his cargo pants. He groaned again.

"Bella," he murmured into my breast, "I want you. I need you. Right now."

His words sent me over the edge as I pulled on his suspenders with every muscle I had, bringing his face to mine. "I'm yours."

"I love you," he vowed.

"I love you, too, Edward. Now give me your hand."

With a spark of curiosity on his face, he placed his hand in mine and I guided it down my body to the apex of my legs, where I was hot and wet. I rubbed his hand on the lace panties that were now damp. He moaned and his fingers dipped under the lace, brushing over my hairless lips.

I felt his other arm reach for the remote to our sound system on the night table and pressing play. My lullaby started to play around us. Soft and sweet. Edward's soft side was my favorite. But just then, my thigh begged to differ as his hard cock strained against it, begging to break free. I felt him let out a heavy sigh as he slipped two fingers up and down my slippery slit. I moaned in pleasure.

"God, Bella, you're so wet." He said frantically.

I pulled his suspenders violently and looked him straight in the eye. "It's all your fault, Mr. Cullen."

And as his lips crashed into mine I felt him push a finger into me. We moaned into each other as he felt around my insides, twisting and bending, embedding in his mind which spots made me scream his name.

"And you're so _kiss_ tight," he moaned, while sliding a second finger in. He breathing was frenzied. I loved it. He fingers pumped in and out of me with more and more force each second. I felt myself clench around his fingers causing his actions to become more rapid.

My grip on his suspenders got tighter and tighter that I felt I might burn them to little ashes before we were through. Then he kept flicking his fingers inside me, hitting that spot in rapid successions. My hips left the mattress, forcing them deeper than before.

"Yes, Bella. Cum for me, love." His eyes were deeply planted in mine, lips parted as he fingered me mercilessly.

I almost ripped his suspenders off his body. He sent me over the edge while his chest crashed against mine.

"Oh, Edward!" I screamed as I exploded on his fingers. His other hand was now cupped around the back of my neck, supporting me. "God, you're…_inhale…_amazing…_exhale_," I whispered, trying to catch my breath. I felt my heart pounded against my chest.

"You're beautiful when you tighten around me, you know that?" He cooed in my ear. Then he brought his fingers up to his mouth. "Beautiful when I feel you drip all over my _suck_ fingers. _Suck_." I bit my lip. "God, you taste so fucking good, Bella."

He licked every last finger dry. I reached for him, patting his chest to tell him to come back down. He tilted his head.

"You love these things don't you, love?" He said, while tugging on his suspenders.

I felt my cheeks boiling.

"Ah, that blush. A perfect give away. I knew you loved them. It's all you were thinking about when we said good bye before." His face gradually got closer to me.

I looked at him curiously. "How did you kno-" But I was interrupted.

"You're an open book, Bella. You're thoughts are no secret," he said, delivering my favorite crooked smile. His face got a little closer.

I bit my lip again, a little embarrassed that Edward was right. It was like he could read my mind.

"Don't be ashamed. I always fantasize about you tugging on them," his words danced along my lips. His sweet breath filled the air around me as his face stopped when our noses touched.

My eyes lit up and met his, heavy with lust. "Oh, they're not the only things I could tug on."

With that, I pushed him down on the mattress on his back. His chest heaved with his heavy breathing as I undid his belt and fly. I felt him hard as a rock under my palms, and gave myself a few seconds to tease him. I rubbed what felt like the head under the fabric with my fingers, and then brushed my palm along the length. Feeling him like that made me start dripping again. My lullaby in the background was up to its first crescendo, where Edward's fingers tapped weightlessly across the ivories.

Thriving on anticipation, I turned to rip his boots off that were conveniently untied to begin with. They hit the floor with a thud. His socks followed. He took it upon himself to kick his pants off. It caused his straps to snap off his belt, and his long, hard cock to break free, catapulting to his stomach. He was throbbing. I started with two hands, squeezing at the base, stroking my way up his length, then twisting my hands around his tip.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned, absent mindedly thrusting his hips upward into my hands. His eyes were closed, and I loved surprising him. . .

I lowered my lips to his tip and sucked all of his pre-cum. He screamed in pleasure while my hands returned to stroking him up and down, quickening my pace with every groan that escaped his lips.

My tongue flicked the bottom side of the head, his most sensitive spot, and he almost ripped the sheets with his grip. Then he sat up.

"Bella," he said between breaths, "I want… I need…"

I stroke him hard. "What do you need, Edward." I bent down and took his whole length in my mouth, relaxing my throat so he could go in as deep as he could.

"Ahh! FUCK!" He screamed. "Please…" I moved my lips back up his length. My right hand grabbed the base and stroked up while my lips left him. Then I slid my lips down on him again, sliding my tongue along the shaft as I cupped his balls in my left hand, massaging them.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he was biting his lip, breathing heavy.

I moaned against him and he grabbed my face. I released him with a "pop" and he looked into my eyes.

"I need to fuck you."

_Fuck he did not just say that. _

_Yes he fucking did._

My lullaby was getting stronger. I felt the music run through my veins. I removed his shirt hastily, the suspenders sliding off with it.

"Wait," he said.

I watched him connect the suspenders to their ends and slide them up his arms, like two elastic rings.

"You're going to need to hold on," he warned. His head was lowered a bit, and the synergy of those words and his bedroom eyes looking at me from behind his hair and lowered eyebrows made my steaming hot center throb for him.

We were both on our knees on the bed when he started to approach me, smirking the whole way. His right hand was wrapped around his aching cock, stroking it lightly. My bottom lip was once again wedged in between my teeth and my panties were soaked. He reached down to feel me with his left hand when he was close enough, brushing his fingertips along the fabric.

"My, my…it seems as though we're not finished here."

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. "Edward…please."

"What, love? Tell me," he teased, as he slid his fingers under the fabric of my panties.

"I want you," I got out in one breath.

"And where do you want me, Bella?" He teased my entrance with his finger.

"Fuck. Right…" he plunged his finger inside of me. "Ahh! Right there!"

"What part of me do you want there, love?" He wiggled his finger inside of me. "My fingers?"

I nodded my head in desperation, panting.

"Then what?"

I reached my hand down and grabbed his dick, feeling his fingers around it, hard and still wet from my mouth being around it. I stroked him once to tell him. "This."

"Say it, Bella," he commanded while pumping me harder with his fingers.

"Your dick, Edward! I want your dick inside me!" I screamed. I heard him groan and flip me onto my back. His tip grazed my slit, covering it in all my wetness. We both hissed in pleasure while I grabbed onto to his suspenders hanging from his chest.

"Oh, you better hold on tight, love."

And with that, he plummeted his long hard cock into my aching core. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned every time my heels dug into his ass. I could feel his hips' fluid, animalistic movements under my ankles as he thrust.

"Oh, GOD, Edward!" I screamed.

God, I loved how he filled me. I loved how my walls hugged him perfectly, causing the best friction. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside me. He slide out completely, then banged into me, repeating that action 3 times before leaning down to kiss me. The feel of him completely still inside me was amazing. I could feel him pulsing against my walls.

I circled my hips once, desperate for movement. "Edward," I moaned, "Please." My lullaby was approaching its highest part. The symmetry of how our sex matched the emotion of the music was empowering I could've wept.

_He loves when I beg him._

"Please, what?" He drew circles on my cheek with his lips.

That was it. I wrapped the suspenders around my wrists and grabbed them tighter, bringing him closer to me. "Edward please, just…just…FUCK ME!"

"Oh Bella…" Edward hissed while he rocked back and forth into me. He was fucking me hard now, ravaging me into the mattress, and I just kept pulling on his straps. His hair would fly in every direction with each thrust and we were both covered in a layer of sweat now. "Oh, fuck, Bella."

He arched his neck back while he rammed his hard cock into me. I was so wet that it started to sound sloppy. My body moved up and down the bed with his reckless thrusts and I began to float off into blissful pleasure. My grip on his suspenders tightened as my walls did the same around his dick. His hand crawled between our bodies and started rubbing circles on my clit.

Then he spoke. "Come on, Bella…Cum for me again. I want to feel you spill all over my dick while _thrust _I _thrust_ fuck _thrust _you."

I clenched those fucking straps tighter then ever and screamed as my walls closed on him. My hips wildly thrashed up towards him as I felt my orgasm shake my entire body. He continued to pummel into me while I rode out my orgasm, squeezing on him.

"Oh, Edward…Fuck, EDWARD!" I screamed as I circled my hips into his.

"Oh, we want more, do we?" In an instant he took one suspender and unhooked it. He pulled me up on his lap while throwing the strap behind my back, and grabbing it on the other side.

"Lean back, love."

I did as he said, resting on the elastic strap he held for me. He was still inside me as he began to move again.

"Mmmm."

"'Mmmm?'" He questioned. "That feels good, love?" He took my hand and guided it down to wear we were connected and made me feel his dick move. "It feels good to have me inside of you, right?" His breath was hot on my neck as he spoke into it.

"God, yes. It feels so good, you feel so fucking good, Edward." I moaned with my head back.

"You want more?"

"Please."

"As you wish." And with that, Edward pulled out and slammed into my aching core, sending me off his hips. But the suspender caught me and sent me back down onto him, like a sling-shot.

"AHH! FUCK, Edward!" I screamed as his thrusts sent me flying off his hips and crashing back down on his cock.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good. You feel so _fucking_ good." His voice was deep and throaty and I could tell he was close. Then his lips grazed my ear and my skin broke out in goose bumps. "Bella, love, turn around," he said, releasing me from him.

He guided my hands onto the headboard and patted them to let me know to keep them there. Then he took the other suspender and put it around his neck and over my head.

"Bite it when you need to. We don't want to disrupt the forest when we cum together," he whispered in my ear. His teeth nibbled my earlobe while he hands came around my body and cupped my breasts, rubbing them both. My nipple hardened as his thumbs brushed over them and his fingers tweaked the peak.

One hand dropped between us. I felt him tap my inner thighs with his cock.

"Spread your legs, love," he said, quickly returning to devouring my ear.

I opened my legs so he could maneuver his way into me. And when he entered me, I bit down on his suspender, moaning into it.

"That's it, sink your teeth into it," he groaned, thrusting in and out of me from behind. Every time he would tilt his head back, the suspender forced my head to follow his. My neck arched back and, with the strap in between my teeth, I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. My lullaby climaxed and the sustaining of the last chord echoed through the room, depicting the perfection of where we were. _How _we were.

For a second, he held me against his chest and whispered in my ear, "The music stopped." I felt his hand softly remove the suspender from my mouth.

I turned my head to kiss his forehead, panting violently. "Don't you _dare _do the same." With that, he moved the suspender back to my teeth and began pumping his cock into me.

The friction of our connection was strongest now. I was tightening again, and I could tell from his swift and rapid thrusts that he was close to.

"Oh, Edward…" I moaned.

He thrust harder.

"Ahh! God, Edward!" I mumbled loudly, the suspender still in my mouth.

Harder.

"Edward!"

He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them tight.

"Ah, fuck Bella! I'm going to cum!" He was slamming his hips into me with reckless abandon while his grip on my breasts kept me planted on him. It made every _fuck _deep and euphoric, sending electrical currents up my spine.

He buried his face in my neck as he slammed into me one last time. I felt his warm spurts collide against my walls, along with his pulse that shot up and down his length while he spilled into me, causing my body to go weak and thrash with pleasure as my intense orgasm took over.

"Ahh, fuck, Edward!" I took one of my hands and pulled on his suspender that must have fallen from my mouth, pulling his face harder against my neck.

He groaned fiercely. "Mmmmph."

"Edward, God, you're so amazing." I said as I exhaled.

"Bella…" He exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

Edward lifted the suspender from around us and threw it to the floor. He slid out of me and turned me around to crash his lips against mine. His tongue fought for dominance over mine. As usual, I let him win, and he grinned against my mouth. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

He cradled me in his arms as we kissed and laid us both down under the covers. I rubbed circles along his back, gaining little moans here and there from his pouted lips.

His eyes remained shut as his spoke. "I'm going to have to wear my suspenders more often."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, urging him to continue.

_Did Edward find my fetish sexy? God, help me. . ._

"Oh yeah. I still have a lot in mind involving the three of us."

I giggled. "Like what?" I waited for my answer while running my fingers through his messy hair.

"You're going to have to wait until next Thursday night, love," he teased. He leaned up to kiss me and then blew the candle out, which was now a lump of dripping wax around the wick. He lay back down and cradled me against his chest. Sleeping naked was one of my favorite things. Every movement triggered something.

I ground my backside into his hips, igniting the flame again. He moaned into my hair and squeezed me tighter against him. I knew I had won this battle.

"I don't think you're going to make it to next Thursday."

*****

**Yeah, next Thursday is too far away.**

**I plan on making this a story so stay tuned!**

**EPOV coming up!**

**Reviews = Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dug my way through the spiky masterpiece that is Edward's hair with a pitchfork and some toy fangs, and finally lodged myself inside the secret of his mind. **

**I need to get the story moving towards the plot, but I **_**did **_**throw in another lemon.**

**Because in the end, it's all about the lemons, right?**

**Right. **

**EPOV!**

_I ground my backside into his hips, igniting the flame again. He moaned into my hair and squeezed me tighter against him. I knew I had won this battle._

_"I don't think you're going to make it to next Thursday."_

*******

She was right. She was always right. There would be no way I could make it to next Thursday with her beautiful silk-skinned body cradled against my chest. I had my whole world in my arms, the reason for my existence. I could never deny her anything.

And right now she wanted me. _Again._

I couldn't wait to get home from that damn meeting. To unravel myself into Bella. To fall inside of her with grace and lust. To watch her scream my name. And the best part? I craved her just as much as she craved me. We satiated each other's most intimate desires.

"I bet _you _won't be able to hold off. But I surely can," I said proudly, masked behind the lie. I clenched my jaw to inhibit a smirk. She knew just as well as I did that my self-control was in her tiny hands. She never pushed. But every cute pout and soft kiss on my cheek wrapped me a little tighter around her finger.

"Game's on, Cullen."

I knew the game was on from the minute her eyes told me how much she loves my suspenders.

I loved this side of her. It made me think back to when I first confessed my love for her. Well, when _we both _confessed our love for _each other. _We were sitting in my meadow, our special spot.

We were both young, but somehow, the forces pulled us together without any intention of letting us leave. Plus, we wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was my everything. To lose her, was to lose my soul.

It had been months since we visited the meadow, _our _meadow. I planned on taking her there soon. It had been my sanctuary as long as I could remember. I never told anyone about it. It seemed too private, and too personal to share it with anyone else besides myself. The hours spent in the green grass thrived on thoughts about my loneliness, persuading myself that I was meant to be alone. There was always an emptiness. But when Bella came into my life, I realized that she was the one missing.

Suddenly, I was pulled back to reality by small fingers gently tapping on my jaw. My eyes flickered to hers, looking up at me through eyelashes.

"Yes, dear?" I said charmingly.

"You went away…I lost you for a minute. Where did you go?" She said the last part as she roughly messed up my hair. _She wants to play._

I swiftly moved on top of her to straddle her, holding her arms to the mattress next to her head. I took a moment to glace over her naked body under me. Her neck muscles tightened. Her chest rising and falling with every breath. Her breasts perking up to meet my bare chest. The sensation of her warm skin touching mine nearly electrified me. I exhaled heavily and I watched her close her eyes and tilt her neck back. I knew she felt me, because right now, I was hard as rock and straining against her thigh.

"I was thinking about the first time we said we 'I love you'," I whispered, looking into her eyes.

"The meadow…" She cupped my face in her palms. It was like she read my mind. "Promise me we'll go there soon."

I didn't even have to ask her.

"I promise," I said, before crashing my lips to hers, massaging them and tracing my tongue along the edges. I felt her breasts touch my chest more rapidly as her breathing got heavier. I shifted my hips so that my tip was grazing her entrance. I'm not sure how many tactile sensory nerves I have there, but it's enough for me to realize that she was drenched. My cock got even harder.

I broke the kiss for a second. "Bella…" _Kiss. _I released one of her arms in order to run my hand down her leg. I grabbed the underside of her knee and hitched her leg around my waist, bringing us even closer together. My aching cock strained against her with even more pressure. I really thought I was going to just slip in from how wet she was. She moaned into my mouth.

_Kiss. _"Bella, do you feel that?" I asked between breaths. _Kiss._

She narrowed her eyes and smiled at me, seductively, coiling me around her finger a little tighter. "You mean…" She reached down with her free hand and gently stroked me. "This?"

_Holy fucking hell. _

I moaned and dropped my head into the crook of her neck, and bit the skin gently. I felt a pulse shoot through my length and wondered if she felt it.

_Tug. _"I'm…" _Tug. _"Waiting." _Tug. Tug. Tug._

"Yes! Yes, yes yes. Mmmm, that!" I moaned into her neck.

Then in one fluid motion, her legs tightened around my waist and my pulsing dick slid right into her. We both gasped at the sensation.

"Fuck," she moaned. Bella never cursed. So I felt satisfied to know that I could make her involuntarily slip sometimes. Not only that, but I was the one making her writhe and moan and scream profanities under me.

_The way she said my name. . .I needed to hear it._

"Bella," I breathed. "Bella, how does that feel, love?" I started rocking back and forth, gently at first.

"Mmm, so good. So fucking good." She leaned her neck back and bit her bottom lip.

I look it as an invitation and lowered my head to her neck. When my lips were grazing her skin I whispered, "Hmm, I didn't seem to hear you. Would you mind _thrust _repeating?" I pulled myself out of her before pounding my cock into her with full force.

"EDWARD!" She screamed.

_Bingo. _

I plunged in and out of her rapidly, sending waves of pleasure up my dick and to my stomach. I felt the ache; my body's beg for release. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she lifted her lips off the mattress, meeting my thrusts. She brought me deeper than ever before. She needed to know what she does to me.

"My GOD, Bella, you feel _thrust _so _thrust _amazing. You know that? Fuck! I love being inside of you…" My words escaped like a violent hiss through my gritted teeth. I was trying so hard to prolong this. I closed my eyes. Seeing her _and_ feeling her brings on my climaxes way too early.

With my eyelids shut, I lowered my lips to her breast, sucking one nipple in and gently biting the tip. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back.

"God, Edward, don't stop!" As she moaned her words, she wrapped both her legs around my waist, tightly, almost holding my in place.

But I needed to move. I needed to feel her explode on me. The feel of her warm orgasm spilling onto my cock was enough to launch me into my own. But right now, she had me in suspension.

_Suspension._

_Suspenders. . ._

I kissed her cheek, causing her to open her eyes and look at me.

"What happened?" Her tone was somewhat concerned, despite her heavy, frantic breathing. Her brown eyes gleamed into mine; and once again, her hold on me was tightened.

"Stay still, love." I clenched and flexed my dick, and felt it thickening inside her. She gasped at the sensation and tightened her legs around me.

I grabbed them, and got closer to her face.

"That's how hard you make me. And when you make me so hard that it aches, I want to make you feel every solid inch of me _pull out _fuck you _thrust in _until you forget your own name." I smirked. "But it's hard to do that when your legs are holding our hips together, love." I was whispering now against the skin of her cheek, moving to her ear. I smiled against her skin.

_Bite._

I leaned over the bed to grab the suspenders off the floor. Her eyes lit up and she blushed. _My open book. _I moved her legs up onto my shoulders and tied her ankles against them with the elastic straps. Under my arms and over her ankles. After double knotting each, there was still about four inches of suspender left hanging. _Perfect._

"There," I whispered. "Now I can fuck you as hard and as fast as I want." I gave her earlobe a quick suck and pounded into her.

"Fuck! Edward!" The sound of my name being amplified from her lips sent another shock wave up my dick, and my balls tightened a little. _Fuck, almost…_

Just as I imagined, her hands came up to grab on the extra inches of suspenders. She moaned as each thrust sent her breasts bouncing up and down. She was beautiful. With one hand on the mattress, I swept the other across her breasts, teasing her nipples, grabbing and rubbing. I felt her walls tighten on my throbbing cock. The wet and warm skin of her insides massaged my dick with each fluid thrust. Her breathing became erratic.

"Bella, love…God, I love how tight you get on me!" I was pounding her hard and deep now. The crashing sound of our hips became closer and closer together as we both neared our releases. Then, she pulled on the suspenders, lifting her chest to me. The flexing of her stomach made her even tighter and she clenched all her muscles to keep herself up. Her forehead was now leaning against my chest.

"Edward… Edward!" She was getting louder and louder. _Tighter and tighter. _Finally, I felt little spurts start spattering against my head.

"Oh, Bella. That's it, love. Cum all over me." My dick collided with her internal muscles while my hand crept down to rub her clit.

"EDWARD! Oh fuck!" She screamed, and she exploded onto my cock. I felt her fluids drip down my length acting as extra lube for my sloppy thrusts. Her muscles contracted on me while I continued to fuck her.

"God, you're so FUCKING amazing!" Her neck flew back while she rode the blissful waves of her orgasm.

"Oh Bella," I breathed. I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed my neck muscles while my dick repeatedly penetrated her…hard. I felt the euphoria creeping its way through my balls and up my cock.

"Bella…" _Just_ "Bella!" _one_ "FUCK!" _more_…

And with one last plunge I released everything I had into her. My balls were tight against me as my streams emptied into Bella. She squeezed her muscles again, holding me inside, and I was in ecstasy. My body dropped and collided with her body against the mattress. She was still gripping the suspenders with tight knuckles.

_Good thing she's flexible. _

"Oh Edward," she said. "Feel good?" She smiled and ran her fingers through my disheveled hair.

_Feel good? Was she kidding!_

"Bella, 'good'_ inhale_ is an _exhale _understatement." I kissed her forehead and started to untie the suspenders. When her ankles were free, I felt her legs slide down my arms and bend at the knees, holding my hips in place where they were. _Still inside of her._

I could stay this way forever. _And so can my dick. _I felt like the luckiest man in the world. The woman I fell in love with was also a sex goddess. She was my angel.

"I love you, Edward." There was something about the way her eyes looked at mine when she said those words. It was the same every time. That sparkle, that squint. And the way her hand cupped my jaw. She made me hers over and over again.

"I love you, too, Bella." Kissing her again, I slowly slid out of her, trying not to hurt her and plopped down next to her. My heart rate was still trying to return to a normal pace. 120/80 was far, far away.

"Love you, too," she said, her tone sounding quite amused.

I heard her giggle. It was a sound that could melt my heart in seconds.

"What's so funny?" I looked over at her, but her eyes were on my lower half. So I glanced at myself, only to find the suspenders in a messy pile over my package.

_Ha ha ha. _How that happened is still a mystery.

Then I felt her sit up and wrap a blanket around her naked form. She turned and grabbed the suspenders off my body, softly grazing my now soft cock. I shivered in pleasure.

"I'm going to hang these on the closet doorknob, in case we need them again," she said. Looking at me over her shoulder, she pursed her lips, and I blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it in the air and, brining her fisted hand to her mouth, she opened it and kissed her palm.

_Jesus Christ, I loved her._

"Oh, we'll definitely be using them again, love."

I had to laugh. When she came snuggling back next to me in bed, I attacked her belly with my fingers, tickling her wildly. She loved tickle fights.

As she exploded into hysteria besides me, my fingers worked hard to sustain her laughter. As a result, my laughter began to echo her own.

"Edward! Stop!" She said, hysterically laughing. She tried kicking me and pushing me off. But it's too amusing to let her win so easily.

"Please! Ahhh Edward!" She latched onto my hair and pulled my face into a heart-warming kiss. The tickling stopped as my hands quickly shifted their position to her lower back and neck, holding her against me. And just like that, the mood was romantic.

Kissing her was always my favorite way of showing her really how much she means to me. Perhaps it's because it took me so long to kiss her the first time. I was nervous. She was my first everything. And in a way, it makes me happier to know _I _was _her _first, too. We explored together, and knowing that we loved each other made it even more special.

I try to explain this to my brothers, but they just call me all kinds of names. _Fairy, softy, gay, fruitcake, whatever. _

Emmett claims that he was Rosalie's first. _Hard to believe. _Jasper admitted to having one or two before Alice. But once he met Alice, he told me he felt like his past was just a blur, and he was renewed. And Carlisle, well Carlisle and Esme have been together since forever, and I wasn't about to ask my parents about their sex life.

But that was how every Thursday night went. We would get a bite to eat at the 24-hour diner near the hospital Carlisle worked at, and talk business, life, and sex. Emmett usually always initiated the sex topics. Jasper and I would quietly listen while Carlisle gave professional advice. It would get even more awkward when we realized all the waiters were eaves dropping. It was like verbal porn to them.

Anyway, I never brought Bella into those conversations. I respected her. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me telling my brothers and father that she enjoys tugging on my suspenders while I fuck her relentlessly.

The thought brought me back to Earth, where I was enveloped around Bella's soft, silky lips. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her, showing her how I would never let her go.

"Well," she said between kisses. "Seems as though we _both _couldn't hold off until Thursday." She twirled a piece of my hair in her fingers.

I flashed her a smile. "Did you really think it was possible to for me to resist you?"

"Well. . ." She was waiting for my response.

"Bella, love, I can't even handle being away from you when I shower. How on Earth do you think I can handle 7 days?" I tapped her nose with my finger. "My silly Bella."

I kissed her lips and looked at her, shaking my head and smiling.

"Just checking. Making sure you still like me." She shrugged her shoulders, obviously speaking in a jovial manner.

"_Like_ you? Bella, you are completely absurd. I think you need sleep." I patted her back and pulled the comforter over our bodies.

She yawned and snuggled into me. Her hot skin warmed me; every depth of the person I am. My soul sang for her. I could've been a real jerk and took advantage of Emmett's offer. Drinks were on him tonight. But no. My Bella was waiting for me. And that look she gave me before I left the house had me panting like a dog on the inside.

If I came home even a little buzzed, I wouldn't be completely there for her. And, well, she deserves all of me and more. That's why I only had one drink, a tequila sunrise. I hoped she didn't taste the vodka on my tongue.

Suddenly I felt her lips softly kiss my chest and finally exhaling deeply, eventually evening out her breathing. When I knew was asleep and comfortable, I allowed myself to drift as well into a slumber.

**

I was woken up by Bella's trembling body in my arms.

"Bella?" I leaned on my elbow to get a better look at her.

She was sweating and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Bella! Wake up!" I shook her by the arms, but her nightmare continued.

"Edward…" she called, her eyes still closed and obviously still dreaming. I felt a little better that she was dreaming of me, but why did she look so nervous? Then she screamed. "Stop!"

I stilled over her. _"Edward… stop?" _Why was she telling me to stop? What the fuck was I doing? I was suddenly angry with my dream-self.

"BELLA! Wake up, love!" I shook her hard and her eyes opened, wide. "Oh, Bella. Are you okay? It was just a dream, love."

She sat up with me and looked confused as she gripped my arms, coming back to reality.

"Just a dream…" she whispered, confirming it to herself.

I rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'm here," I soothed.

She leaned her head against my chest and her breathing slowed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she said, her eyes in the shape of tear drops.

"Don't be ridiculous, love. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I honestly can't even remember it right now. It probably wasn't important." She smiled at me. She was fine.

We laid back down and I covered her, tucking the sheet under her chin. I kissed her cheek and watched her drift away again.

I stayed awake for a while, watching the sheets rise and fall with her even breaths. She was so peaceful. But I wanted to know why she said "Edward…stop". It was unnerving to hear those words come from her lips. Perhaps she was dreaming of my tickle attack? But she loves those.

_Edward…stop?_

_What the _fuck _was I doing. . ._

***

**Geez these two can't be apart for more than 2 seconds!**

**I wonder what would happen then.  
**

**But what is Edward doing to Bella in her dream!?**

**Perhaps Chapter 3 will tell us? Hopefully**** Bella's memory comes back. **__

_**Poss-i-bi-li-tes…**_

**Reviews = Updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or it's lovely characters. SMeyer does.**

**This one took me a while for strange reasons.**

**And because I know just how much you all love EPOV, I ended it like that.**

**___________  
**

**BPOV**

The only thing I remembered about the dream was that it scared me. Edward asked me again, seven mornings later, if I wanted to talk about it but I couldn't remember anything. He seemed really concerned. His brow was furrowed, sharply defining the crease in between his eyes. As the hours passed, it only became deeper, delving into the flawless perfection that was his face.

Okay, well, I did remember _some _things. Someone was dragging me away from someone else. Edward could've been in either of those spots for all I know. I was panicking, in desperate need for comfort from the, well, nightmare. As far as the whole picture was concerned, it was lost upon me. And if I'm being completely honest, I was a little bothered as well. My dreams have had a reputation of predicting future events. It happened when I was in 3rd grade. I dreamt of a green meadow, surrounded by evergreens, open to sunlight, and completely isolated from the tyranny of reality. Years later, it made its reappearance as Edward's meadow, the one in which we now share. It was a vivid dream, which made it so easy to recognize. The nightmare I had seven nights ago had been _just _as vivid, until I woke up.

I couldn't quite pinpoint what I saw flicker across his face when I looked at him from across the kitchen table. Was it worry? Fear? Guilt?

What the _hell _did I dream of? And why was he so concerned. It was just a stupid nightmare. It's not like he could've seen my dreams. This is not a story book.

"Edward, dear, what's wrong? Eat something, you're becoming two-dimensional." I urged him on with a wave of my fork toward his favorite breakfast I had just placed in front of him. Waffles and bacon. Still, the look he gave me was, in fact, guilt.

Without saying a word, he angled his head down, taking a big forkful of waffle into his mouth. I watched his jaw muscles contract and relax while he chewed. He was beautiful. The definition of his sharp facial features had me captivated as I held my coffee mug loosely, elbows resting on the table top. I sighed, rather loudly because his head shot up to meet my stare. I felt my face blush.

God, I was smiling like a little girl watching my husband eat breakfast. _Pathetic!_

But I couldn't help it. The man had complete control over my involuntary functions.

We just stared at each other. The only sound was the clock ticking away at the seconds. I was begging him to speak with the longing in my eyes. It's been almost an entire week of this timid stare he's been shooting me. And once again, his head turned downwards, hanging over his half-eaten breakfast.

"Edward!" I slammed my coffee mug down on the wooden table. I rarely got angry with him, but he needed to speak. His head shot up, a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Bella?" I got up and walked around the table until I was next to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Edward, speak. Now. What's wrong?" I felt my foot start to tap against the floor by force of habit, but stopped it because I know it drives Edward crazy.

I watched him. Silent. Staring out the window, deep in thought. I knew he was fetching the words to say, so I stayed quiet next to him.

"Bella, it's that dream you had. You were sleep-talking."

_I sleep-talk? Dear God, this could be mortifying. _

"So, what you finally got to hear me _say _how much I love those suspenders?" I joked, trying to lighten his mood and relax his muscles.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly, but lowered right back down as he continued to find his words. "You screamed by name," he said, emphasizing the words with a pause in between each one.

"Sweetheart, usually you're happy to hear me scream your name." I arched an eyebrow at him when he didn't answer.

He continued, finally. "And then you screamed 'Stop'." He looked away, the tension building in his muscles. I watched his hands ball up into fists on the table. _Poor fork._

_I screamed "Edward…Stop!"? _

It made me think. The recollection of my dream, so far, had only been images. Two people around me, one was pulling me away, one was running after me. The ground changed from concrete to metal and the movement became smoother after that. There was no audio to my dream. I had no idea I spoke out loud while I slept, and it made me curious, too. Nevertheless, I had no doubt in my mind that it was all a big misunderstanding. I mean, it _was_ a dream.

I reached to hold his face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs across his cheeks. "Edward, you're overanalyzing this." I moved my face closer, telling him with my movements to look at me. Nothing. So I continued. "It was just a dream and you probably misheard me."

When he turned to me, his eyes were laced with shame and he darted his hands up to _my _face. "I never want you to dream of me hurting you ever again. Do you understand?"

I nodded gratefully that he was actually speaking in full sentences.

"Because you know it would never happen. You know I put you above everything and everyone else, even myself."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know. And I do the same, Silly."

I released him and began washing the table off before Edward had to leave for work. Standing at the sink, I felt his body suddenly melt into my back, splaying his arms around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, leaning his chin on my shoulder and turning his head to face me. "See you when I'm home?" I was elated to see he finally broke out of his self-inflicted guilt trip.

I stopped washing for a minute to look at him. He was looking at me adoringly, with his lips curved up on both sides. When he smiled like this, his eyes smiled, too. And I couldn't help but love him a bit more. My heart swelled. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippie toes. This is always how we would say goodbye to each other. And it just had to be, because nothing could start my day off better than being embraced in Edward's arms.

"See you when you're home."

"Love you," he murmured into my hair, before pulling back and pressing his soft lips to mine. The electrical current ran through my veins as his tongue traced my lips and massaged my own tongue. He told me everything in his kisses; how much he loved me, how much he'd miss me, and how much he just couldn't wait to get the fuck back to me.

Well, the latter was mostly said by his lower regions. But I wasn't evil. I wouldn't let my husband drive to work harder than a rock. So I pulled back, and lowered my hands to his suspenders.

_Sigh._

"Love you, too." I smiled.

**

I searched our bedroom for my iPod. I needed it for my morning run.

"Spender, where are you!" I knew talking to inanimate things was useless, but it made the search process bearable.

Edward insisted in naming my iPod Spencer. 'Why,' you ask? I don't know. He said it's the first thing that came to his mind. But whenever he wasn't around, I like to call it Spender, for my own personal, obvious, pathetic reasons.

I scrolled down the touch screen to the J's. As soon as Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin started playing, I let the piano melodies push my feet against the pavement.

My jog was a good one. I only stopped to walk twice in the 2 miles I ran. It's better than the gym and running on a treadmill. I get to see the sights, the trees, the cars, the people, the sky, and actually fresh air.

While waiting to cross the street, I kept my legs in a stationary movement. Then I heard a car's horn glare into my ears and I jumped back onto the curb just as the car's tires sped across the piece of road I just stood in. In that instant, I had a flashback of my dream, being dragged away. I quickly shook it off and continued. I couldn't be bothered by unnecessary stress.

I ran passed my friends' houses and a slew of memories would pile into my mind, making the run a little easier. Then I thought of Edward. My default thought.

And after two minutes of him in my head while running, I was ready for a shower. _Damn tingles._

When I got back home, I kicked my sneakers off and put Spender in my night table drawer. I sat on the edge of the bed to regulate my breathing. I told myself I'd catch my breath and then grab a towel and shower. But I felt myself slowly drifting. My jog had really done me in. I fell to the mattress and closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

Work, as usual, was a drag. Just a slow countdown until I see my lady again. _Mr. Cullen_, which is what I have to address my father as at work, wants my brothers and me to act more professionally around the other workers.

_Pshh._

Personally, I think we are far better workers than those other cubicle-ridden square-heads. So daddy should shut it. He knows damn well that when Emmett, Jasper, and I take over the business, it will be remarkably thriving, still. I honestly think he just enjoys bossing us around.

_Although, I would never risk my new corner office by calling him Daddy around other workers. Emmett can dare me all he fucking wants. I wouldn't give up the view of the North Pacific for anything. _

Except her, of course.

I shuffled into our bedroom and had to stifle a chuckle. There lay my Bella, fully clothed and fast asleep. Her hands were folded over each other on her belly, and I took a moment to watch the serene rise and fall as she breathed. Her knees were bent over the edge of the mattress. _That can't be comfortable._

I walked over to her and placed my hand on top of hers. The other one gently pressed into the mattress next to her head, allowing me to lean down ever-so slowly and kiss her angelic face. She sighed and smiled, still asleep. I rubbed her hands and stared at her eye lids, her cheek bones, her nose, her _lips. . ._

I just had to. I pressed my lips to hers, a soft peck. Still, she showed no signs of waking. I sat there next to her and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of my shirt. I couldn't fucking breathe. I kicked my shoes off and leaned back on elbows. _God, I was so exhausted. I hate when Carlisle makes me his bitch._

With my head back and eyes closed, I felt tiny fingers loop around one of my suspenders, and grip it tightly. I quickly shot my head in her direction and laughed. Her eyes were still closed but she was smirking relentlessly, holding back a thunderous laugh. I followed her arm up to my chest, where her hand was clutched around the strap.

I chuckled. "Bella?"

She squeezed her lips together and it was one the funniest things I've ever seen. She exerted an impressive fake yawn, still smiling.

"Yes, honey?"

"You little sneak! Were you awake this whole time?"

"Ummm," she crunched her eyebrows as if she had to think hardly about her answer. "Maybe."

_Oh, God I love her._

And before I could say anything else, her other hand came flying around to grab my other suspender and pulled me down completely on the mattress next to her.

"Take a nap with me," she pleaded as she snuggled her warm body against my chest, and I bowed down to her. I snaked my arms around her while her fingers still held on to my suspenders. _She was so fucking cute. And warm. _Her lips parted as she breathed and it was so quiet that I could hear our heartbeats syncing. Within minutes, I succumbed to the comfort of that moment.

**

Tonight was the second Thursday in May. In three more months, Bella and I will be married for a year. August 13th, to be exact. And for once, I was excited to attend the male Cullen meeting. We were discussing as a family, anniversary ideas. I wanted…no…_needed _to do something amazing for Bella because she deserved it. I had some ideas in mind. . .but as usual, was distracted. I also needed advice.

"Tell them all I say hi for me!" She was the cutest thing on two legs. And also the most destructive. _To my composure, that is._

Our goodbyes were always long and drawn out. Kind of like how I am now, sitting in my car at a red light.

_Her body leaning up against mine to reach my lips. Her soft belly rubbing against my pants over my cock. Her pouty lips sucking my bottom lip in. Her tongue. . ._

I roughly grabbed my dick over my pants while waiting for the light to turn green. I needed that surge of pleasure. I felt myself, long and hard. My fingers stroked the length over my pants and I bit my bottom lip and moaned. It was a little louder than I expected, but no one could hear me, thankfully. My left hand was just about to crawl under the belt I heard a loud "honk".

"Fuck," I mumbled at the green light. I peeled away and raced towards the Carver Diner. I made it a point to try and arrive earlier this time. It would show Emmett and Jasper that I'm not _always_ caught up in my 'goodbye sex', as they like to call it.

I was stopped at another red light. This was a long one. It had turning arrows and cars were coming from six different directions. _Goodbye sex. _I chuckled to myself. _Oh, if they only knew. _

I found my dick again, but this time my left hand managed to unzip my fly.

_Bella's hands were so small as they encircled my cock. They didn't fit all the way around me. And when she stroked me. . ._

I whipped myself out of my fly and stood fully erect and throbbing. I swallowed roughly.

_She always licks right underneath the head before taking me in here mouth. . .Fuck. _

I stroked myself with two hands and bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to bleed.

_Her lips were soft and wet around me, moving up and down the shaft. _

I squeezed my dick and the base, stroked up, and twisted at the tip. I felt some pre-cum escape.

_She always licks my pre-cum with a suck and massages my balls before straddling me. _

I tugged my dick again, sending a current of rapture up my shaft.

_The way her breasts would perk up for my touch, my tongue mirrored the way my dick twitched for her tight heat. I would rub my head up and down her slit, soaking me with her wetness. Fuck, she was warm. . . _

"Fuck. . ." I moaned as I massaged my thick, aching cock.

"Drive your car, asshole!" A man's voice shouted my behind me. It was filtered through the window, but I still heard him loud and clear. I floored it, and sped away. My dick was bobbing against the steering wheel. I was desperate for another red light. Three blocks later, it came. Sighing a heavy sigh, I made sure my foot was secure on the break pedal and leaned my head back. . .

_She would lower herself onto me, igniting every nerve ending inside of her with every inch of my hard dick. _

I was jerking my cock so rapidly that my hand movements looked like a blur. I gripped my suspender with my left hand.

_She loves those things. It's so fucking sexy the way she needs to hold on while I fuck her, while I make love to her, while her hips bounce up and down on my aching cock. _

"Shit," I groaned. My balls started clinging to my body, so close to release. I was sweating profusely. My cock was so hard it hurt while I beat it.

_She would scream my name and I felt her muscles tighten on me, massaging my dick. And her orgasms would spill onto my head, boiling me. _

"Move the fuck out of the way!" _Shit. Green light._

I drove another mile with three arms until the parking lot was finally in sight. I turned into it and took the spot in the far corner, under the trees. Hopefully I was early enough to take care of my…situation.

I peeked around through my windows. There was no sight of anyone else. _Thank God._

I looked at the clock. 9:45pm. I had 15 minutes. _Perfect._

_She screamed profanities as her heat and wetness soaked my dick with rapid repetitions. She grabbed the hair behind my neck and pulled it, hardly. _

I reached my left hand into my pants and cupped my balls, massaging them. "Oh, fuck Bella. . ." I choked out. I shot my eyes open again to make sure no one was around me now. Then I remembered my windows were tinted.

_She continued fucking me. Fucking me. _Fucking me.

I continued jerking off. Jerking off. _Jerking off._

I was almost there. My forehead was covered in sweat and the veins in my arm were blue and protruding from my skin. My breathing was exasperated. So fucking close. . .

_She moved her hand down to rub my balls while she fucked me and tightened on me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly down on me while I screamed her name and spilled everything I had into her._

With a few last rough tugs, I came all over the steering wheel.

"Holy fuck. . ." I moaned.

Streams of spunk flew out of my cock while my heart jumped out of my chest. My shirt was damp and the windows were fogged. The clock read 9:56.

I cleaned myself and the steering wheel off with tissues from my glove compartment. After zipping myself back up and combing my hair back with my fingers, I stepped out of the Volvo.

Emmett and Jasper came together and were just stepping out of Emmett's jeep across the lot. Carlisle was walking over to them from his car a few spots down.

They all shook hands and roughly patted each others' backs while I walked over quietly.

"Well! Look who's finally on time!" Emmett boomed. "What, was Bella _tired _tonight?" He roared into laughter and Jasper chuckled.

"Come on guys, let's go inside. Emmett. . ." Carlisle gave him a look that said _shut up._

"Aw, I'm just jerking you man," Emmett said, apologizing. "Oh, sorry, that's Bella's job." He laughed again.

"Emmett, if you value your balls I suggest you quit it," I threatened.

"Oh, calm down man. What, brothers can't joke about sex? You know men think about sex every. . ."

"Every seven seconds, I know," I interrupted.

"It's in our blood Edward. You're just frustrated. Bella being a tease or something?" _God, does he ever shut the fuck up._

"Just because you and Rosalie like to have sex and then write articles on it and submit it for the world to read, I respect Bella," I said. _God, when did this stupid parking lot get so vast?_

"You saying I don't respect Rosalie?" He looked at me and brought his fist up.

"No, I'm just saying lay off the sex shit with Bella and me. It's none of your business."

"Jasper, maybe you should have Alice talk to Bella about this sex thing. Tell her to take care of my little brother," he shouted to Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievably immature," Jazz murmured as he stepped into the diner.

"Oh sure, everyone gang up on me now! By the way, Edward, your fly is open." He bit his lip, suppressing booming laughter.

I looked down and realized my zipper was down. _Impossible as it seems, it was down and my blue boxers were showing._

"You see, I have resources for my mocking sessions," Emmett whispered.

"You just claimed I have no sex life. Isn't that contradicting yourself?" I argued.

"No. That's why you just wanked yourself mercilessly in your car. Parking under the trees in the corner. . ._Amateur." _He laughed as we sat in the same booth we do every week.

"You guys need to cut it out. I feel like I'm dealing with teenagers with abnormally high hormone levels." Thank God for daddy sometimes.

The waiter came and took our orders. Coffee for everyone and Emmett ordered waffles. _Pig._

For the length of our meeting, Carlisle spoke about business and sales and behavior. As the CEO, he was entitled to do anything to us. But he never forgot our primal relationships as father and sons. It made him more approachable.

"Uh, do you guys mind giving some advice?" I timidly asked.

I counted the seconds until Emmett made one of his wise ass remarks.

I got to 3. . .

"Finally! Edward," he patted my shoulder. "It's all in the foreplay. . ."

"Shit, Emmett not about sex! Grow a dick and use it so _you're _not on mine!" He kind of chuckled and then Jasper told him to shut up.

"Could you let him speak for once?" Carlisle's voice always put and end to our festering. "What's it about, Edward?"

I waited to speak until the waiter left the table after bringing us our orders.

"My anniversary is in 3 months. I want to do something for Bella that lets her know. . ." I paused, setting myself up for mockery. "…Lets her know how much I love her."

And there it was. "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Emmett sarcastically moaned.

Jasper elbowed him. He understood me. Alice and Bella were alike in many ways and Jasper and I were not afraid to get in touch with our emotional sides.

Carlisle decided it was best for him to give the advice. "A vacation. Without a doubt."

"Where?"

"Try to get hints of where she wants to travel. Be discreet about it. You should surprise her."

"Hmm," I thought. It was a good idea. I just had to figure out how to ask her without actually asking her.

**

When I arrived home, she was tucked in under the covers. She was peaceful and beautiful that I didn't want to wake her with my noisy footsteps.

_I really should get laces for these damn boots._

After removing my clothing and washing up, I crawled into bed and pulled her small body into mine, cradling her back to my chest. With a soft kiss to her jaw, I allowed myself to surrender to sleep.

________________

**Gotta love Emmett.**

**Reviews make Edward horny.**

**I wonder where Bella wants to go on vacation. . .  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its lovely characters. SMeyer does.**

**OKAY! So if you haven't noticed, I can't seem to write a chapter without including a hot lemon. So please, forgive me for my undying impulse and lack of self-control.**

**Also, I've been asked by a few about the dreams, and yes, they are pivotal to the plot.**

**BPOV**

I was thrilled that I hadn't had any nightmares for a little over a month. Maybe it meant nothing after all. I was reading too much into it. I mean, the whole idea of screaming 'Edward…Stop' was so inconceivable to me. I knew better than that.

What I didn't know was why Edward suddenly had a fascination with taking me to book stores. He never liked book stores, says they're 'boring and too quiet'. I could only imagine what he thinks of libraries.

"Edward, you've taken me here three times this week."

He responded while searching for a spot in the parking lot. "Book stores can be a means to inspiration, and very relaxing," he pointed out, speaking very matter-of-factly.

"You hate book stores."

As he pulled into a vacant spot, he pouted his lips and furrowed his brow.

"Love, sometimes a man wants to broaden his horizon. It's good for the mind to read," he stated while getting out of the Volvo and walking over to my door. "Plus, they have a new travel book section I want to check out."

"Travel books?" Since when did Edward look at travel books? Since when did Edward look at _books?_

In the two times he's taken me here this week, he had wandered around like a little kid, watching where my eyes went, studying my every sigh and movement. It was strange and a little nerve-racking. He had an obsession with maps it seemed. He would start sliding his long fingers over the printed curvy lines that made up America, showing me the route of traveling cross-country. He would ask where I would want to stop if we ever had the time to do that.

"_So, where would you stop? Would you take a north route, south route, I80?" He was rambling._

"_Sweetheart, as long as we're together and don't get stampeded by trailer trucks, I'll be okay," I said. My answer seemed to leave him unfulfilled._

_Anyway._

"Yeah," he furrowed his brow. "Emmett's friend, Mike, is getting married and he wants honeymoon ideas. He brought it up during a meeting a couple of weeks ago."

Edward held me close to him as we walked to the entrance and I started day dreaming about _our_ honeymoon. It was a picture of perfection laced in ecstasy; exclusive to Edward and me. I tangled my fingers in the fabric of his t-shirt. It had two tiny holes on the side seam, which was an open invitation. I dipped two fingers through the holes and felt the warm skin of his lower stomach on my fingertips and he clutched my body closer to his.

While lowering his head to mine I felt his breath on my skin. "You better cut that out or you're going to be spread open like a book while my dick reads your every word," he whispered against the skin below my ear. I giggled and kept walking.

"Did you suggest anything to Mike?" This was fun.

"No, I thought the books would help, silly," he replied. He tried tickling me but I just trailed my fingers lower behind his shirt until they were stopped by his belt. _Damn it._

"But you know nothing about Mike. How are you going to pick his honeymoon spot?" I argued.

"Bella. . ." He was getting frustrated as he adjusted his pants with his free hand. I laughed.

"Yes, dear?"

"Maybe you can help me. Maybe something will catch _your _eye. Plus weren't you friends with his fiancé in high school?" He pouted his lips like he was deep in though.

"Jessica? Yes, I was. And fine, I will help." He held open the door for me and I walked in, quickly being wrapped into his arm once again.

"Good. I'm sure whatever _you _like will be of interest to Jessica and Mike, too." Weird.

The only times I came here were when I was alone. So it was a little strange to be pasted against Edward's hip when I wanted to roam freely through the aisles. He caught me glancing around the store with a big grin on my face, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Um, Bella?"

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry. So where's this travel section?"

"I thought _you_ would know."

_I should've guessed I'd be doing all the work._

"Well, it's usually in the middle of the store, on a special table with lots of posters and advertisements. Come on, we won't be able to miss it." I started dragging him through the tables of books and magazines and calendars. I stopped a couple of times along the way to look at something that caught my eye. But every time I did, I felt the anxiety vibrate from Edward's body and knew it was time to keep looking. His deep sighs and hair-groping reminded of me of why we were here and I simply grabbed his hand and lead the way, trying to avoid the holes in his shirt until a more appropriate time. Finally, we reached our destination.

"Alas!" I shouted, sounding like a pathetic pirate. He just chuckled and started fingering through a book he picked up. _Sightseeing in Chicago._

"Look, my hometown," he said, smiling. I loved this side of Edward. The child, the little boy. I admired him as he flipped through the pages. The pictures of the city he knew so well captivated him, so I gave him a tight hug and starting making my way around the table. I came across one book and decided to stop and open it. I was always curious. . .

The pages were filled with color and contrast. Crowded streets and skyscrapers. Lights and cameras. I recognized most of the places in this book, although I never visited them. I did dream of them though. . .

Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist and his sweet breath on my ear. "Something catch your eye?" His voice had a touch of seduction in it. I shivered.

"Yes, something did catch my eye. Look!" I moved the book up so he could see it. It was turned open to the brightest and most colorful picture.

"Beautiful. But for a honeymoon?" He seemed skeptical.

"Well, you asked me to help, right? And although it's not honeymoon material, per say, it would be lovely to visit to best city in the world."

"Lovely, indeed. New York City can be a very romantic place," he looked around and moved closer to my ear and whispered. "When you're not being cursed at and nearly mugged with every step you take."

"Edward! You're exaggerating. You've never even been there!" I jutted my lower lip out and made my best 'sad puppy' face.

"Fine, fine, fine. You win." He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek before continuing his search for Mike's honeymoon spot. I shut the New York City book loudly and picked up _Hawaii's Hotspots_. The beaches were beautiful. The sun was always shining. The people looked happy. It was way too perfect and cliché. It was _so _Jessica and Mike. For me, vacations were all about adventures and thrills and surprises.

"Sweety, how about Hawaii?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could tell Emmett to mention it," Edward murmured, his face deeply planted in a book, obviously not paying attention to what I was suggesting. As I walked over to him, I noticed the book he was so intensely reading.

_New York City._

**

On Saturday nights, Edward and I usually go out to eat but tonight we were both tired. We had gotten a slice of pizza each on our way home from the book store and now we were both lazily resting on the couch in each other's arms. Edward was flipping through the channels very unsuccessfully when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it, lifting his hips to give him better access of his pocket. That movement triggered my inner lust-filled self. _Pathetic!_

"It's Carlisle," he informed, and starting ascending off the couch. The feel of his body leaving mine so abruptly sent my mind into a flashback of that nightmare I had. _My hands flew violently towards him as I was being dragged away. The lights around me were blinding. _

I gasped. So the person I was being dragged away from was Edward. _Why? _ And why was I still having flashbacks. I was beginning to think this nightmare held a little more importance than what I cared to believe.

While Edward spoke to Carlisle in the kitchen, I decided a shower was much needed. It was warmer out than usual today and I had a bad case of OCD when it came to getting into bed after sweating all day.

After stripping my clothes in the bedroom and walking freely into the bathroom, I turned the water on and waited for the mirror to fog up. I liked my showers hot. Upon stepping in and letting the steaming water beat down my stiff back, I let my stress melt away.

As I rinsed my hair of shampoo, I heard those familiar footsteps of unlaced black boots getting closer to the bathroom door. My nipples hardened and I looked down to laugh at them. _The effects he has on me. _

I started to soap up my wash cloth when I heard to door open slowly. The shower stall was at the end of the bathroom, which frosted glass doors. Still, I had my back to the door, just listening. My heart started to race. And I already felt the moisture boiling in my center. _And it had nothing to do with the shower. _

**EPOV**

I was glad Carlisle was quick and to-the-point on the phone. Usually he likes to have intricate conversations about _whatever _but tonight, he probably heard the urgency in my voice after I heard the shower turn on.

It's not like I've never seen her naked before. It's not even like I've never showered with her before. But I've never snuck up on her like this. I was getting hard just thinking about her in there. I could see the ivory blur inside the frosted doors. She resembled a mural. Her long, wet, dark hair cascaded over her back made me grip my own in order to gain control again. I was almost panting on all fours.

I placed my fingers around the handle of the shower door, and inched it open. She gasped and stilled herself. Her back was to me. My eyes traveled down her wet, dripping body; the way the ends of her hair dripped down onto the small of her back, the way it would then stream down her perfect ass, curving around the swell of her cheeks and down her long, silky legs. My dick twitched inside my boxers. It felt good to have thrown my pants off before I came in here. _Pun most definitely intended._

"Hey, love." I finally choked out.

**BPOV**

_Edward. _I don't know why I was blushing. Edward's seen me like this countless times. But I still felt the blood pooling in my cheeks as I looked over my shoulder. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw before me.

He stood with his head angled slightly towards the floor, but his eyes were boring into mine, making him look domineering. The way his eyebrows mask his lids and shadow his irises sends me over the edge. My clit might have just jumped off my body. But then I moved my eyes down, and I was sure I was going to need help standing. He was wearing nothing but his suspenders attached to his boxers, and unlaced black boots.

Legs were bare. Chest was bare. And in a minute, his dick was going to be bare. His boxers were pulled so far from his body from his straining erection that I thought they were going to rip. The though of how hard he was made me ache and throb between my legs.

"How's Carlisl-" He interrupted me.

"Shhh," he whispered, taking a stride into the shower. My heart fluttered. And so did my clit. With my head still looking over my shoulder, I realized was absent-mindedly trying to bite my own shoulder. A million and one scenarios played out in my head and I wanted them all. Then I felt it.

"Bella, do you feel that?" _Oh, fuck me, yes. _His hard dick was pressing against my ass through the thin cotton of his boxers. I dropped my wash cloth, answering him.

"Ye-Yes." I couldn't even speak. Every inch of me was washed over with lust for him and all I wanted to do was feel him moving inside of me.

As if he could read my mind, he pressed himself against me. "Do you want it, love?" His hands grabbed my waist and worked their way up to my breasts. "Tell me what you want."

_God, he was going to make me climax without even being inside of me._

"I want you," I whispered.

He flicked his thumbs over my nipples. "Today has been a fun day." His chest burned onto my back, hands roughly rubbing my breasts. "Perhaps you won't mind playing a little game?"

My legs twitched and I shook my head. He bent his knees to place his hard cock in the crease between my legs. "Good," he groaned into my neck, "It's called 'I do all the work'."

_Holy. Fuck._

My knees finally gave out but he held me up with his hands still on my chest. "Edward, please!"

"Anxious for it are we?" His voice was low and husky as he roughly sucked my neck into his mouth before letting it go to speak again. "Hands on the wall, love."

I listened to him and turned to face the white tile wall. His hands crawled up my arms and intertwined in my fingers. He guided them up the wall, and patted them to tell me I should keep them there for support. The cold tile felt good against my palms. Then something felt better. I heard the suspenders unlock off his boxers. I was sad that he was going to get rid of them until I realized what he was doing.

"Just so you don't interrupt the game. . ." he whispered into my ear, biting on my earlobe. He tied the suspenders around my wrists and patted my hands again. _My hands were staying up here the whole time._

He bent over my body, pressing his nose to my neck. He inhaled my scent and I felt him quickly lose control. His hands reached around my chest and fondled my breasts which firmly hung under me in perfect vertical alignment with the way I was bent. He held them in his hands, cupping and massaging them. And teasing them. I moaned in delight and arched my neck back. His fingers played with the tips, bringing them to life. He kissed my neck, and I felt the water dripping from his hair wash down my spine and around to my chest. Physically, I was losing control. Mentally, well, I was never actually in control, so I just let my body move.

Instinctively, my lower half rubbed against his, evoking a deep growl to escape from the depths of his throat. I still felt the fabric of his boxers. His hands freed my breasts and moved lower, squeezing the sides of my stomach and then feeling the swell of my backside. His palms moved gently across the round plains and finally, I felt him remove the thin layer that we between us. As he stepped out of his shorts, I noticed his boots were still on, wet, messy, and untied. I moaned.

"What was that, love?" His cock was now wedged between my legs so I opened them for him.

His fingers made their way to my fleshy folds, and they playfully drove themselves in and out. His thumb, I'm assuming, stayed behind and rubbed circles across my clit. The motion of his penetrating fingers, and stimulation elsewhere was crippling. I felt my knees go weak as I managed to moan, "Mmmm my God. . ."

I heard the monster in him roar to life. Quickly, I felt him withdraw his fingers with little spurts as he did. I felt the tip of his length tease the folds, and move up and down the slit. With every forward movement, his hips would press firmly into my ass, sending warm pangs of pleasure through my body.

"Please," I breathed, and let out a heavy sigh of lust.

"Is that all you got, Bella?" He was urging me forward, and he was succeeding. With one fluid motion he pounded himself into me with a bang.

_So much for being tired tonight._

"Oh FUCK Edward!" I felt every hard, long inch of him capsulated around my muscles. I knew how tight I felt to him and it made me squeeze myself on him just to hear it. . .

"Shit, Bella! You're so fucking tight. . ." he moaned into my wet hair, and as I felt him egress from my heat, it wasn't long until I felt him drive himself right back into me. His thrusts became wild, causing his balls to whip and slap my clit in some instances. That sent me over the edge.

My breasts were jumping freely below me, but Edward's hands were soon there to hold them and squeeze them.

_Thrust. . .Thrust. . .Thrust. . .FUCK._

His lips were grazing my ear. "Bella, how does that feel?"

"Fu-_huck_, it feels amazing, Edward. Don't stop!" I begged.

He was an animal now, moving in and out of me in smooth and swift motions. The synergy of the hot water beating down my back mixed with his slamming thrusts was euphoric.

"Oh Bella...you feel...you feel..._fuck.._." The last word came out through gritted teeth as his thrusts became harder. I felt myself spill onto him from the inside and screamed.

"Edward! Oh GOD Edward... don't you _dare_ stop!"

I collapsed onto my forearms so I could lean my head against the wall. I felt his chest plaster itself against my back. His hands were still around my breasts as he calmed them from jumping in every position. He held onto them, squeezing and massaging them while invading me from behind. I could tell he was holding off on finishing so quickly. He _did_ want this to last. Just then, he swooped me up and my back was against the wall. His arms provided me with solid support as they held my legs up. I felt like I was sitting on an imaginary shelf, defying gravity. Then the teasing continued. He propped on his toes, poking my clit with his throbbing cock. He smiled at me and his eyes were overflowing with desire.

I looked at him lustfully. "How _dare_ you sto-" I was interrupted by his tongue's sudden intrusion. It was flipping mine out of the way while his lips massaged against mine. Then he lowered me, and he was inside me again. I looked down to watch his hips move up and down, thrusting into me with the force I couldn't even handle.

"Oh…_fuck…_my…_thrust…_GOD!"

My arms strained to break free of the suspenders, but it was useless. All I could feel and even care about was the feeling of Edward's dick moving rapidly in and out of my tight heat. Every thrust made my breasts jump up and his mouth was soon on them, licking and nibbling on them. He moaned into them and squeezed his eyes shut. We were both getting close. His thrusts were violent and joined with throaty growls.

"Oh, Edward. . .Yes! Fuck me!"

"As _thrust _you _thrust _wish! _Thrust._" He moaned.

I threw my head back to meet the tile wall. I was so close. He just needed to. . .

And he did. He propped me down on my feet, still inside of me, hitched my leg around his waist, and teased my clit until with his long, flexible fingers until I felt the explosion.

"EDWARD!"

My inner muscles closed tightly on him, and I was able to feel every surgehis dick was pulsing through me. When I tried pulling on the suspenders again, he leaned up and bit the end of one, pulling it and untying it until my wrists were free. My hands shot to his face as he continued to drive himself into my contracting muscles, allowing my body to spasm on him. Simultaneously, he screamed into my neck with one last powerful thrust, and I felt his release shoot into me, a stream flowing in rapid spurts. I was still tight around him, squeezing every inch of him. My breathing was still heavy as he whispered my name into my throat.

"Bella. . ."

I rested my head on his chest and ran my fingers through his hair. I still felt myself pulsing on him, and he stayed inside, letting out a few more spurts before finally exhaling and pulling himself out. My legs were still shaking from pleasure and my heart was miles away from slowing down. So, as I should've guessed, he held me in his arms while I calmed down and planted tiny kisses on my collarbone.

"Ed...ward," I tried catching my breath. His hands rubbed circles around my back before tracing lines towards my breasts. He took them both in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I felt him smile against my skin, "You naughty little girl."

I gripped chunks of his hair in my hands before pulling his face against mine. Our lips crushed each other's; moaning into each other's mouth every time there was friction between our lower halves.

We went on to wash each other. Unfortunately, I had to remove his boots to do so. _They'll be back, _I told myself.

**

I was lying in bed, waiting for Edward to finish brushing his teeth. I looked at the doorknob of our closet. There hung Edward's wet suspenders. The weird side of my brain told me that those suspenders could sometimes represent Edward and me. Long and wet. I shook my head at my own stupid though as my body went flying into the air.

"Back!" Edward roared, after jumping on the mattress.

"Whoa! Warn me next time you want to send me into space!"

He just giggled at me and scooted closer under the covers. He was only wearing boxers. His warm skin caressed mine as his arm gently cradled my body into his.

"Sweet dreams, love." His voice was low and tickled my ear.

"Mmhmm. . ." was all I managed to get out before drifting off into oblivion.

**

In the depths of my unconscious, my mind started painting this picture again. Instead, now, I was being tied down to something. I saw Edward race towards me again and I tried to free myself from the restraints. I felt a phantom pain in my head and started to feel like I was approaching the surface of consciousness. The voices around me began to fade. And the edges of this image were getting softer, focusing in on the center. I wanted so badly to get up and run to him. But I kept being pulled back down until suddenly. . . I screamed myself awake to Edward's arms tightly gripped to my sides.

"LET GO!"

**Hmmm.**

**Reviews might make Bella's nightmares go away. . .**

**And maybe help Edward with his 'tent' issues in book stores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. SMeyer does.**

**A nice long chapter entirely in EPOV. . .because I love all of you.**

**Despite the title of this story, suspenders won't be showing up in every sex scene. But they become a major theme in the plot.  
**

**Enjoy the lemon.**

**EPOV**

_________________

Let go.

_Let go, _she screamed.

So I did. Because whatever it was that she wanted, I would grant her. No matter how crazy, no matter how much I opposed to it. I let go of her trembling body and moved away, raising my hands in defense. The shrill of her scream cut into me like a knife, and moving away from her made it ache, like salt in the wound. I wanted to comfort her, stroke her hair and whisper in her ear that everything was okay. I wanted to kiss her cheek and rock her back to sleep like a baby. But as soon as I backed away unwillingly, confusion flashed across her face and she began moving her body into my lap.

"Edward, no," she pleaded.

I grabbed her, thankful that she was awake and in need of me, and snuggled her small body against mine.

"Shhh, it's okay, love," I whispered against her hair.

I could've cried of happiness that she _did _want me. I didn't know how I would function if her cries would've held the same need in her waking. _Let go. _Never. How dare she even think of something like that? I was hurt, and this was the second time it happened. I knew it wasn't really her fault, but _something _was causing these dreams. And whatever it is, I knew I had to rid it of existence.

**

It was another Thursday night, except it was now July. I ventured to the Carver diner for yet another meeting, but this one was different. My brothers and father needed to help me finish planning my anniversary gift for Bella. It was purely a surprise, so I only told the guys. I knew Alice couldn't keep her tiny little mouth shut for more than six seconds, and well, Rose would just tell Bella in spite of something I did to her. And even though I can't remember one bad thing I did to her, she would find something and make it so credible that I'd end up losing the argument. Therefore, no girls allowed.

I was late again. The time I had showed up early was a rare occasion, but Bella was feeling very affectionate tonight. Upon kissing me goodbye, she placed her hands on my wrists that held her waist, and slowly pushed my sleeves up to my elbows. She continued to fun her fingers up and down my forearm while our tongues lapped each other's. Then the contact was lost, momentarily, only to be reignited when her hands clutched the dark blue straps hanging from my pants. She pulled on them, pressing me against her more tightly for a final kiss.

And here I am. Sitting at the table with my brothers and father, sleeves rolled up to my elbows, suspenders hanging loosely, and a slight ache in my groin. I could only imagine what my hair looked like.

"God, Edward, you look like you just had sex in a blender," Emmett joked. "What, is Bella finally warming up to you?"

"Shut up, Em," I snapped. Tonight was about Bella, not our sex life.

"Always bringing a man down. Well, I'm glad she's not dick-shy anymore. Glad to know you're not resorting to parking lot jerk-off sessions."

Jasper chimed in for me. "Could you fucking leave him alone, man? Do you _not _remember the sounds coming from Edward's bedroom when Bella moved in right before Esme bought them the house?" Jasper looked at Emmett with a titled head and raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Trip! I need to plan this trip, guys! Could you forget about my dick for once!" It was only making me think of the ache in my balls even more. If they should ever be as lucky as to have what Bella and I have, it would surely shut them the fuck up.

"Carlisle. . ." I took all the itinerary papers out of my manila folder. Flight numbers, flight times, the hotel name, dates we were leaving and coming back, and a pending car rental.

"Dude, you do NOT need a car," Emmett said, pointing at the paper and picking it up. "You'll get to wherever you need to go on your feet faster."

Then Carlisle finally spoke after flipping through the other papers. "Yeah, he's right, Edward. A car will only slow you down. But everything else looks great. When do you plan on leaving again?" He was still fingering through the sheets of paper when I grabbed them and pulled out the flight times and dates.

"Here, August 11th. It's a Thursday. Actually it's three weeks from today," I stated. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Why do you look like you have to take a big shit?"

"Fuck, Emmett. What are you talking about?" I was starting to get mad.

Jasper laughed and I snapped my eyes at him. _What the fuck? _"Ed, you just seriously look like a nervous wreck. Are you alright? Is the trip is getting you anxious?"

I took account of all every part of my body and every emotion that coursed through my veins. My legs were slightly shaking. My right foot was bouncing up and down on the balls of my foot relentlessly. My heart raced inside my chest. My fingers drummed on the table in a swift repetitive beat. My forehead was covered in sweat, and, not to mention, my balls probably looked like giant blueberries. This was pathetic. I wasn't going to leave because I needed to have Bella right then and there. What would they think? I need to stay and at least finish my coffee. But I realized that I wasn't a nervous wreck over sex, I was a nervous wreck over Bella's reoccurring dream. I need to make sure she was okay. I gathered up all my papers and threw a ten dollar bill at Carlisle.

"Put that towards the bill, Carlisle. I gotta run, sorry guys."

I dashed out of the diner and mangled with my keys in the ignition. When the Volvo roared to life, I sped home faster than an ambulance.

Of course, I hit every goddamn red light. Typical. Fucking typical. As soon as I saw the opposite light turn yellow, I would inch forward and floor it as soon as mine turned green. By the time I pulled into our driveway, my gas tank hated me. I honestly could've cared less.

It's just that, I've never had this feeling before. It was like an intuition. Somehow, I could feel Bella's anxiety. I could feel the blood coursing through her veins at the speed of light next to my own pulse. Even if I was wrong about this, I _had _to check on her.

"Bella!" I shouted, as I pushed through the front door. She didn't answer.

The house was dark and quiet, except for a faint sound I heard coming from the bedroom. I sprinted upstairs, skipping steps in my ascent until the sound was much more distinct. I felt my heart sink. It was the sound of Bella sobbing.

She wasn't hysterical. And though it may seem that a soft cry is better, it _wasn't. _I walked into the room and turned on the little lamp. There she was, balled up and tangled in the sheets, clutching a section of them in her fingers that she was using to dry her tears, it seemed. I walked closer to her, afraid of scaring her. The sobbing continued as her body violently shook at one point, subsiding into a consistent shiver. My hands tightened into fists at the sight of her in pain. I needed to stop this. With two more steps I kneeled down beside her. My face was now level with hers as I placed the back of my hand on her forehead. She was drenched.

"Bella, love?" I whispered. She wasn't awake. She was dreaming. "Bella, wake up."

I smoothed her hair back and grabbed her angry fingers with my free hand. "Wake up."

She continued whimpering, though it _was _getting lower and lower. "Bella, I'm here. . .please, wake up!" I shook her a little. She squeezed her eyes and swallowed thickly before a violent shiver ran over her body again. I was breathing heavily now. I didn't want to scare her and have her scream herself awake. I just needed to comfort her. Make her nightmare go away.

So I inched my face towards hers and made sure my hands weren't touching any part of her, in fear she might scream 'let go' or 'Edward. . .stop'. I needed to be careful. I was playing with fire, ready to get burned when my lips touched hers. But the burn never came. Instead, her body stilled for a mere second before her arms flew around me, clutching me wildly, trying to find anything to grab. _My hair. _Her fingers dug into it while her lips returned the kiss. She moaned into my mouth in a high-pitched fashion. It was different than her usual moans, her _seductive _moans. It said something deep. It was like I had just come home from war, and she was thankful I was alive. She poured herself into me and when I began backing away in order to get into the bed, she clutched me tighter in her ragged fingers.

"Bella," I said into her lips, "Bella, it's okay. . .I'm not leaving." But she wasn't letting me go.

So I kept my lips on hers, letting her lead, letting her kiss me with all this longing, as I climbed over her into bed. My untidy boots were still on. My pants were still on. My suspenders almost got tangled in our arms, but they were still there. My shirt was still on. My hair was a mess.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was ridding this nightmare of its existence. She was still sleeping, but I was helping her sleep soundly. Without breaking the kiss once, I pulled her balled up body against mine like I always do. Though I was over the sheets and she was under them, I still grasped her closely, letting the heat of her body warm mine. Within minutes, Bella was completely calm and breathing steady again. I wiped her forehead and pecked her lips before burying my nose in her hair, begging for answers.

**

And that's how some of our nights proceeded. She seemed keener to being calmed when she was asleep. When she would wake, she would be so worked up that it was a harder task to bring her back down.

I felt a rush of relief bolt through me when I realized that I _was _able to console her. That I could nuzzle myself close to her and slow her rapid heart beat. But I still wondered why those nightmares came to her in the middle of the night.

I would ask her about them when I felt the time was right, when she seemed eager to talk, like last Sunday. We were both sitting on the piano bench as I tried teaching her how to play Prelude in C Major. She was a quick learner. I watched in awe as her tiny fingers danced elegantly upon the ivories, evoking a sound that was familiar yet angelic and soothing. And because the music came from her, I smiled. My lungs didn't have the capacity to hold the breath she made me breathe; a deep, spiritual inhale that brought me to life with every intake. So as I straddled the bench to face her, I wrapped her arms around her stomach and moved my lips to warm skin under her ear.

"You're amazing," I whispered. I felt her body shiver beside me and felt her smile when I kissed her cheek. All the love I had for her washed through me when she smiled. _When I _made_ her smile._

Moving my lips slowly back to her ear without ever leaving the skin, I whispered again, "I want those nightmares to go away." The music slowed as she stared at the keys. I heard her play a wrong note and kissed her. Placing my hand over hers, I told her I loved her and watched as her head lower towards the piano. I heard her exhale and pushed her hair away from her face. _Beautiful even when she cries._

"I want them to go away, too." And raising her face to connect our gazes, she pulled her lips up into a trying smile and said, "They will. In time."

And I knew I had to accept that. So I smiled back at her before gently pressing my lips to hers. _Soft and warm as her hand traveled up my bare leg and under my boxers. . ._

It was, now, August fourth. Bella's surprise was still a secret and I was shocked that Emmett hadn't spilled it to Rose and that there was no devastating domino effect. I just had to figure out a way to pack Bella's things without her knowing. And just as I started to contemplate ways of going about this, I realized who I would probably need.

So I grabbed my phone and dialed the numbers. I heard the shower go on about ten minutes ago, which gave me a generous twenty minutes to work with. _Thank God Bella took long showers._

"Hello?"

"Jazz, It's Edward. Put Alice on." He must have heard the impatience in my voice because he hurriedly called for his wife.

"Edward!" A little pixie voice ran through my ear.

"Alice, I need a favor. But you need to listen." My voice was stern.

"Okay, okay Mr. Serious. What is it?" I could picture her big eyes wide open in anticipation.

"I'm taking Bella away on vacation for our anniversary and-"

"And you need me to help pack for her because it's a surprise! Oh, Edward! Yes! Yes! I'll do it!"

_How the fuck-_

"Alice, how do you do tha-"

"Intuition. It's a gift," she said very smugly. "Anyway! When should I come?" Now I could _see _and _feel _her bouncing up and down. Her voice kept getting further away from the receiver, then closer again. It was melody of "Oh my God's" and "I'm so excited's".

"Well, I need to get her out of the house when you com-"

"I'll make her a manicure and pedicure appointment with Esme and Rose and make up a story of why I can't make it. Oh, it's perfect! She'll never suspect anything!" I had to hand it to her. It was a pretty flawless plan.

"Okay, but Alice. . .she CANNOT know. Could you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"My lips are sealed brother!" She promised.

We decided that the tenth was a good day for her to come. It was the day before we would leave. After hanging up I heard the shower turn off.

_Perfect timing._

I fell back onto the pillows and tucked my hands under my head. I turned my head to glance at the messy pile on the floor. It was my dark blue suspender pants. The suspenders lay tangled on top and I tried to suppress a smile. I would definitely be packing those bad boys. The memory of her body pressed against me while her grabbed the bad boys and pulled me closer to her caused a wave of pleasure to course through my body. And then she bucked her hips into mine. . .

_Down, boy._

I adjusted myself roughly when my eyes closed, scratching my balls because I just couldn't resist.

"Um, should I give you a minute?"

I jerked my head up to find Bella standing in the bathroom's doorframe. Her hand was raised and pointed behind her.

"Shut up, silly," I said, chuckling. I rubbed my face and sat up, making my slight arousal a little less noticeable. She wore the cutest smile on her lips and I couldn't help but grab her when she walked passed me, throwing her down on the mattress for another tickle fight.

"Edward!" Her little arms tried pushing me off but as I laughed, I came to a halt and crashed my face into her neck, planting wet kisses all over her skin.

She moaned my name and fisted her hands in my hair.

"You smell like a coconut, love," I breathed into her ear, before trailing my lips back down to her collarbone.

She groaned and giggled. "New shampoo."

"I see." Lowering my lips down her chest, I felt her grip on my hair become tighter as my lips grazed lightly over her nipple. I felt it harden under the kiss and I raised my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were fluttering closed and her mouth was ajar. I kept my eyes on her face and I slowly licked her erected nipple. Her bottom lip was immediately sucked between her teeth and she exhaled a little louder than before.

I _loved _driving he wild.

"What was that again, love?" I asked, breathing into the tight skin between her breasts before moving to her peak again. I took it between my teeth and licked the tip.

An exasperated moan escaped her lips as she arched her back, delving herself deeper into my mouth. I sucked it hard into me, looking the verbal proof that I was driving her crazy. And just as my hands ascended to the skin beside her breasts and my thumbs gently swept over her nipples, I heard it.

"Fuck, Edward." It was a groan and it drove _me _wild.

She _had _to feel me poking the life out of her leg. My dick jerked up every time a moan rolled out of her throat. Not to mention her grip on my hair had me in a frenzy.

I released her from my mouth and trailed my kiss to her belly button. My hands descended down her body to the waist band of her shorts, about to rip them the fuck off. But as soon as my fingers dipped below her panties and rested on the heated skin of her lower stomach, she grabbed my face.

"Wait," she whispered. "Not a good week."

Part of me was thankful for the fact that it would be over by the time we left for our vacation. The other part, the dick part, couldn't even think clearly.

I exhaled and my hands reclaimed their spot on Bella's waist as I moved up her body. I felt my dick rub against her thigh and stop at the apex of her legs.

When my face reached hers, I gazed into her. The look in her eyes was apologetic, but I couldn't find a single frustrated cell in my body. It wasn't her fault. So I kissed her passionately to show her I didn't mind.

_Fuck, _my dick said. I decided joking around was fair play.

"You know, Bella," _kiss, _"my dick isn't too fond _kiss _of your monthly dilemmas." _Kiss._

I laughed softly against her lips to ensure her it was a joke. But I felt her hips lift off the mattress and press against my erection. The surge coursed through the length and I'm _sure _she felt that.

She broke the kiss, grabbed my face, and turned it so that she could access my ear. Placing her lips against the skin there, she whispered, "I'm sure I can change its mind."

I think my dick grew about two centimeters in diameter.

I inhaled sharply as her eyes became hooded with lust, always laced with her unconditional love.

"On your back, Cullen."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I needed to give her a choice. She didn't have to do this. It was pretty selfless and unfair. I respected her too much to watch her do this.

_But then why the fuck was I laying down?_

I fought with my stupid hormones for a total of three seconds until I felt her war hand surround my dick through the fabric of my lounge pants. Whatever she wanted was my task to accomplish. If _this _is what would keep her nightmares away, then I'm all hers.

_I fucking love when she's selfless._

I let out a pleading moan and she squeezed me tighter, jerking my length in one swift motion.

"Bella! Fuck…" I sighed, as I bucked my hips into her palm.

She crawled up to my lips and kissed me. "Shhh, you're going to wake the neighbors." Her warm breath lingered around my mouth, intoxicating me. "Relax," she soothed. I realized I was panting like I had just run a marathon.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

_One_. Her lips nuzzled on the skin of my neck…

_Two_. I felt her hands run down my arms…

_Three_. Her lips grazed my collarbone…

_Four_. Her fingers intertwined with mine.

_Five_. Her lips trailing over my nipple.

"Mmm, Bella…"

_Six_. She brought my hands to her breasts and I squeezed and fondled them.

_Seven_. She threw my hands off of her.

_Eight_. She moved her body down to my lower stomach, grazing every inch of my hardness on her belly…

_Nine_. Her hands drew circles on my hips as her tongue peeked out of her mouth and licked…

_Fucking_ _ten_. She impatiently tore my pants down and, without a warning, took me into her warm, wet mouth.

"Ahh, fuck! Bella!" I tangled my fingers in her soft, silky hair as her lips slowly descended onto my throbbing cock. I wasn't going to fit, but I felt her hand grasp the base that was still bare.

With a squeeze, she sucked her way up, moving her gripped hand up my length behind her lips. And, bless her soul, because whatever she did with her tongue on my head sent me flying off the edge.

"Bella…Bella…" I panted.

And then _she _moaned. The warmth and vibration of her little sounds against the sensitive skin of my aching erection was enough to make me cum. But I had to make it last. Or did I? Did she _want _this to last? Or did she want this to be quick and easy. Shit. I had no fucking idea. Before I could begin a mental debate, her palm cupped my balls as she continued to move her lips up and down my dick.

_Fuck. Me._

It was so fucking warm in her mouth. I wanted to be deeper. Instinctively, I lifted my hips and moved into her to fill every empty space.

"Mmmm," she moaned again. That was it. I was going to explode. Everything was building inside of me.

"Bella…I'm…I'm gonna…" I tried telling her to get off. But instead, she grabbed my hips and relaxed her throat to bring me in all the way.

_Holy fucking shit. _

"Ah, fuck!" And when I felt my balls tighten as she massaged them, she pulled her lips back and grazed her teeth up my length, closing her lips around my head with a slight suction.

"Bella, oh my FUCKING God!" I screamed, and in one quick movement, she lowered her lips again and I came hard into her mouth. I felt her neck muscles contract as she swallowed everything that came pouring out of me. She moaned one more time onto me pulsating cock before releasing me and planting soft kisses up the length and at the base of my stomach.

The ecstasy flooded my body as my toes curled around the sheets. I took deep breaths as I came down from the high of my orgasm. Trying to catch my breath, I managed to say, "Bella…I…I love…Come here, love."

She giggled and laid her body down next to mine. When I looked into her eyes, I saw something I never saw before. If it was even possible, she looked innocently smug. Oxy moron? Yes.

But that's how my Bella looked, wrapped into a ball of flesh as I embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, I gasped, "Wait here."

She looked confused as I jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

_Eek, _I thought to myself.

I returned to the bedroom to find Bella sitting up. "Here," I said, handing her a cold glass of water. "That can't have a great after taste."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders while taking a big gulp. I watched it fall through her lips and saw her neck as it bulged out and sank down when the water traveled through it. I watched as she swallowed.

_Again._

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank You," she said, blushing. She must have been embarrassed to subtly admitting that it tasted horrible.

She was my Godsend. But she continued to stare at me, raising an eyebrow as if she wanted me to say something. "So…" she twirled her finger around my chest hair. "Did someone change their mind?" Her eyes teasingly darted to my lap then back up at me before smiling.

"Oh, yes they did." I kissed her hard as our bodies melted into each others. "It fucking did."

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. Whew! Hope you liked that.**

**Edward gets hard with every review.**

**The next two chapters are full of anxiety-worthy plotfullness.  
**

**Oh, Bella. . . _what? _Don't worry. . .  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long chapter but definitely lemony. As all of my chapters are. It's the last full Chapter of absolute perfection.**

**Enjoy it!  
**

**BPOV**

Perfection was a concept I had never been familiar with until I met the man who lay in a disheveled mess of hair, sheets, and skin next to me. I felt his body heat radiate on my thigh while I sat up and gazed out the window. The sun was rising. It colored the sky a bright hue of blue and yellow, welcoming yet another day into this wonderland of flawlessness. I followed a ray of dusty sun as it broke through the window and cascaded across Edward's face, casting tiny specs of shadows under every piece of stubble that was peeking from his pores.

He was lying on his stomach with half of his face buried deeply into the white, fluffy pillow. It was just enough for his sharp jaw and cheek bone to be lit up. The room was quiet enough that I could hear his even inhales and exhales slowly float from his parted lips. He looked so innocent, like a child, so pure. Watching his back rise and fall from his breathing triggered my own body to do the same. Soon, our inhales and exhales were in sync with each others. We were one, like the single ray of sunshine bursting through our bedroom window. The glass didn't stop it. It still shone through and contrasted the darkness. Plus, light bends. Nothing could break us. You could pull and pull and pull. Pull all you want. We always snapped back together in harmony, just as we were. Like his suspenders. The elasticity of our relationship had a breaking point that was far beyond anything imaginable. _Endless_. His suspenders never broke no matter how hard I pulled. _And they've had their share of abuse._ At the end of every day, we went to sleep knowing that our inexplicable love could conquer all.

That's why I believed these dreams weren't a big deal. It's not like they were nightmares. I mean, in a way they were. I would wake up screaming and drenched in sweat, writhing in the sheets, and searching frantically for his embrace. And as always, he snapped back to me. My dreams always portrayed Edward and me painfully moving away from each other, like an elastic strap. I didn't know much else except for the fact that I wasn't in control of anything. I'm not sure if Edward was either. But when I would wake, it was like the malevolent grip on the suspenders finally let go, and he snapped back to me, cradling me tightly against him. Still, I couldn't rid the fact that sometimes my dreams were predictors of what's to come. . . Too many times did that happen in my past. . .

I was daydreaming out the window again when I went a tickle of leg hair brush against my smooth skin. I looked down to watch him fidget in the sheets. He turned his head to rest on the other side. Now his hair that was in complete disarray faced me. The sunlight danced on every strand, illuminating the lighter parts and making the darker patches richer. I sighed and felt my heart grow, beating in time with his.

There was something very alluring about this moment. I couldn't find it in me to reach over and wake sleeping beauty. I could already hear the grunts and moans of a Sunday morning deliberate wake-up shake. But, he promised. . .

So I leaned over to be closer to his ear and barely whispered, "Edward?"

Nothing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Edward?" I wondered if he was dreaming. I leaned further over his body and looked down at his closed eyes. I saw the skin of his eyelids flutter rapidly. He was dreaming. _Don't wake him up. Don't wake him up._

While I debated my actions, I heard a deep inhale followed by a long, drawn-out exhale. Then he rolled onto his back nearly crushing me with the sudden movement. I giggled as I rubbed his arm. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair before open one eye and looking up at me. His lips curved up into a smile at the same time his eyebrow rose. I was happy that Edward generally woke up in a good mood. Before I could say a word he immediately grabbed me and pulled me into him.

"Ah! What are you doing, silly," I said through spurts of laughter. My back was against his chest and I could feel his morning erection poke my upper thigh. I already felt myself trickling, thankful there was something protecting my panties this week. _Damn Mother Nature's evil redheaded twin._

"Five more minutes," he groaned into my neck before nuzzling deeper into the sheets like a little boy.

"Hey, Edward. . ." I said, looking down at the sheets, trying to draw an image in my mind of what his face looked like. _Squinty eyes and pouted lips._

"Yes?" His hot breath poured a layer of goose bumps on my neck that rippled across my entire body. His lips barely grazed my skin and the need for them to touch me had me subconsciously moving into him. He let out a throaty laugh when he realized what I was doing and planted a kiss on the base of my neck.

"Remember you said you'd take me somewhere soon?"

I felt his body stiffen against mine.

"Did I?" He sounded serious and worried. I was so confused but I figured he must have forgotten.

"Sweety, it's a Sunday, it's sunny, and you promised," I hinted. And within seconds I felt his body calm and sink back down. _Weird. _

I turned around in his arms and saw dawn break over his eyes. "The meadow," he whispered, realizing.

We both smiled at each other longingly and I was miles away from the brink of reality. "Please?" I whispered, bringing my hand to stroke his hair away from his eyes.

"Of course, love," he cooed while kissing my delicate lips. After a soft peck he pulled back. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eleven thirty. We don't have to rush." I pulled myself back into his kiss, desperate to feel his slick tongue thrash with mine.

But he laughed into my mouth and grabbed my shoulders. "I want to rush. The sun peaks from twelve to two. That's when the meadow is most beautiful." He turned to gaze out the window, leaving his sharp jaw line level with my lips.

_I will not be a tease. I will not be a tease._

"It's been so long…" There was a longing in his voice that pumped my adrenaline.

I jumped on my knees pulling him with me. "Well then come on! Let's go!"

**

The scenic walk to Edward's meadow was about thirty minutes. The path for hikers ended a couple of yards back, leaving me treading through the thick bracken of the forest floor. The leaves crunched with every footstep and I had managed to catch up with Edward just as the toe of my shoe caught a fallen branch.

"Whoa!" He said, catching my fall. "Let me guess. The branch moved and tripped you?" He knew me so well.

"Shut up," I joked, suppressing a smirk.

He bent his knees slightly and held his hands out behind his back waiting. "Hop on, you monkey." I slowly stepped over the thick patch of leaves and almost choked on my breath when my eyes glanced at him. The angle he was bent at revealed an inch of skin between his waist band and t-shirt. _No boxers? _God, help me.

I straightened out my jacket and adjusted my jeans before jumping on his back. His strong arms lodged themselves behind my knees as he effortlessly continued through the forest. The heat of his back seeped into my chest and I was now aware of the suspenders that I was leaning against. _Yes. _I was no longer mortified that Edward knew about my fetish. He embraced it and seemed quite turned on by it. I was definitely not complaining.

My hands wrapped around his neck loosely while we approached a clearing in the distance, surrounded by the hooded forest. It was the only area around us that welcomed the full capacity of this bright sun. It was rare in Forks to have such a perfect day. The colors were magnificent as the sun's sharp rays starting darting through the canopy of trees like spotlights. It made the forest floor appear as marble, where every swirl of lit up leaves connected fluidly with the darkness of the rich soil and fallen branches. Edward followed the poking sunlight until we stood at the edge of where the shade met the bright green grass of the meadow. The sky was cloudless, just a seamless blanket of light blue that seemed to reflect off his green eyes, making them sparkle.

_Edward's meadow. _The same meadow I had seen in my dream when I was only nine years old.

"It never changes," he whispered, gazing out into the open field, still holding me.

I leaned into his ear. "I like that idea…" He turned his head to meet my eyes, urging me to continue. "It's like me and you. My feelings for you will never change," I said, smiling into his eyes. "Only-" but before I was able to finish he crushed his lips to mine, digging his long fingers into my waist as they crawled under my shirt. I was practically lifted off the ground by his enthralling kiss.

"Only get stronger," he moaned, finishing my sentence before setting me down on my feet and lacing his fingers between mine. Then, together, we stepped into the sunlight. The meadow always evoked a side of Edward I adored: his sensitive side. I swooned while our hands swayed in the warm breeze. I forgot about the backpack I was wearing until I realized we needed something to sit on.

"You packed the blanket right?"

"Yup," I answered, swinging the bag in front of me and pulling it out. He helped me lay it down neatly before crawling on it and collapsing on his back. He sighed heavily through a wide smile as his hand found mine. _Perfection. _

It was half passed noon. The sun hadn't peaked yet, but I still felt it boil into my skin, igniting every empty pore and filling it with warmth. It was only when he called my name that I realized most of the heat probably came from the fact that Edward was leaning into me, kissing my shoulder.

"Bella, are you daydreaming again?"

I softly chuckled. "No, silly. Just admiring your meadow."

"Our meadow," he corrected. And I loved him a little bit more for it.

We both sat up to take our jackets off since the weather was warm enough now. I wore a white tank top, revealing a lot of skin that I normal covered up. Cleavage, shoulders, back. When I looked over at him, he was pushing his arms out of the navy blue suspenders and pulling his grey t-shirt over his head. _Stay, Bella. Sit. Good girl._

His tight stomach lay flat and descended into my point of interest now. The tiny trail of hair leading down to his pants' waist band. I felt so young and giddy when I found myself tracing the outline of what I imagined to be his dick with my eyes. _Stop!_

"Have you forgotten what I looked like naked, love?" He pulled up one side of his lips into a genuine smile, revealing some teeth.

Quickly shifting my head to the meadow but keeping my eyes on him, I smirked. "How can I forget _that _sight?"

He inched closer to me, eyes beginning to get clouded with desire. "Is it, _hard _to forget?" _And closer. _

My breathing accelerated. "Very. . .hard. . ." I was staring at his hands brushing over his lap as he continued to move closer to me.

"You know what else is hard?" His voice was dark and husky and his eyes were completely lust-ridden. I tried to stifle a moan but failed.

"_Mmmm, _what?"

The tips of our noses were practically touching now when he grabbed my hand, keeping his eyes locked on mine. Staring at each other, he moved my hand to his lap so I was able to feel just how _hard _he was. "Me."

His cargo pants felt like silk all of a sudden as I grazed my fingers along the length of his arousal. With a slight flutter of his eyes, he bit his lip, and I felt his dick twitch under my touch. "Bella, do have _any _idea what you do to me. . ."

Suddenly, my erotic side kicked in ready to be served. "Show me."

His brow furrowed while still gazing into me. He knew it was a 'bad week'. _So why would I be asking him to show me? _"Show me what I do to you," I whispered against his lips.

He exhaled sharply while tightening his fingers around my wrist. Slowly, he began rubbing my hand over his throbbing cock. His eyes bored into mine like flames burning the wick of a candle. I was melting into him. And just as he pouted his lips on mine, I stopped him. "No."

I saw confusion flicker over his face so I immediately acted to calm him. I sucked in his lower lip that protruded out in a pitiful style. This kiss was passionate, saving the tongue thrashing for later. Right now, it was just about Edward and me and the tender love we felt for each other. But I still felt his face twist in confusion, so I pulled back, cupping his jaw in my palms. "I want to see you touch yourself."

I felt his fingers loosen around my wrist and I reeled my arm back in to my lap. I looked at him with a longing and a desire. He was beginning to understand my request. I just think he was a little embarrassed. I don't know why. After all, it was _me_. The fact was that this was a first. He had never immersed himself into his own touch before in front of me. He never had to. But right here, right now, in _our _meadow, I wanted to watch him writhe in his palm and engrave the memories of his facial expressions when he came in his hand. It was so erotic and I was embracing it. During this time of month, I was always more sensitive, like my nerve endings were closer to the surface, and every brush or sweep against the area would ignite a flame between my legs. The embers and sparks flew all around me as I watched his hand dip below his jeans.

"Come on, Edward. I know how badly it wants to break free. . ."

He bit his lip roughly and I felt his eyes burn holes in mine. The sun that was almost peaking in the sky had little to do with my warmth now. Just as I was going to speak, my eyes darted to his crotch. I saw the movement of his hand through his jeans and felt a surge of pleasure rock my inner core, causing my legs to twitch. He tilted his head at me, somewhat amused at how I seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as he was.

I kept my eyes on his moving bulge and the movement of his knuckles that crawled up and down from behind his jeans. I felt myself start to breathe heavily and glanced at him. His eyes were glassed over while together working him into whirlwind of passion.

"Those jeans look tight on you, Edward. Your cock is going to rip a hole in them if you don't free it," I said. And without my approval, my hand flew up to my breast and starting rubbing it over my shirt.

His lips further parted as a low moan escaped his throat. I watched as his eyes lowered to my grasping hand and then back at me. His silence was rather intriguing. He let me lead.

"Edward, please. I need to see you, baby."

Without sparing another second, he extracted his hand from inside his pants, kicked his shoes off, pulled his suspenders off his shoulders, lifted his hips, and lowered his jeans down his legs. My eyes widened as his full erection sprung free from the confines of his pants. "Shit," he moaned.

"Mmmm, much better, right?"

He nodded nervously, eyes still inside of mine, while splaying his hand over his lower stomach before wrapping it around his cock. I looked down at the space between us. I sat on my butt, with my knees bent and feet flat on the blanket. He sat the same way, facing me. And as if he could read my mind, he inched closer to me, lifting his butt and crawling over the empty space until his legs surrounded mine, the insides of his knees touching the outsides of mine. I was completely surrounded by him.

Failing to resist temptation, I ran my fingertips up and down his bare legs and watched as his hand instinctively stroke his cock over and over again.

"That's it," I whispered, staring at his movements, "Make it feel amazing."

"Bella," he whispered back, unable to get anything else out. He simply continued stroking. His long fingers encapsulated his long, thick dick, and spread out as far as they can to cover most of him. But I realized that he didn't have me to…_lubricate _him, per say.

"Wait." His eyes popped back up to mine, having shut in the midst of his intense yanking. "Give me your hand," I commanded.

I held it in both of mine and began with his pinky, slowly descending my lips upon it. I made sure it was soaked before moving onto the next finger. I sucked and licked and even moaned onto one of them until most of his hand was wet. I looked down when I got to his thumb and watched his dick twitch with delight. "All better."

I heard his breathing get heavier as his freshly lubricated hand starting working his dick again. Up and down, up and down.

"You know, Edward, our anniversary is next weekend," I mentioned. His eyes darted to mine in confusion again, but I quickly resolved it. "How hard are you going to fuck me?" I bit my lip harder than usual while pronouncing the "f" in fuck.

A low moan crawled from his throat as his strokes became rough and erratic. He let his head fall back and eyes close. "Bella, Bella. . ." His eyes squeezed shut tightly, a subtle indicator that he was getting close.

"Yes, babe?" I rubbed his legs harder, mesmerized by his hand working his cock into a complete frenzy. His balls were tightening against his body, begging for a release.

"So…hard. I'm gonna _mmmm_ fuck you so…hard," he said, in between panting breaths. Then he brought his eyes back to mine and stared into them. They were so heavily hooded with lust and passion while his lips were full and parted. His eyebrows furrowed as he worked to sustain his rapid pumps. The sweat that gathered on his forehead and neck made him almost shimmer in the direct sunlight, which was now peaking over us. _The hottest time of day. _

_Oh, yes it was._

"Love. . .you look like you're going to cum." I said, moving my hands down his thigh. "I want you to look at me when you cum."

"Bella, _my GOD_. . ." he breathed, jerking his cock roughly through his palm. His fingers gripped his dick firmly, tightening them around the base and violently pushing upwards while he hissed and moaned. It made my clit twitch and I silently cursed Mother Nature to death.

I ran my hands down his chest, tracing the dusting of hair that led to his aching center now. Then I parted them and ran my fingertips up his thighs and grasped his knees.

"Fuck, Edward I wish I could have you inside me right now," I moaned.

"_Shit. . ."_ he breathed, thrusting his cock into his hand.

"Pumping in and out me with reckless abandon. . ."

_Stroke, stroke, stroke._

"_Bella. . ."_

_Firm, hard, yanks. _

"And feeling my walls collapse around you while I drip all over you."

_Tug, tug, fuck._

"_Oh,_ God, _Bella. . ." _he grumbled. His face was contorted into a lust-ridden expression of bliss as he neared his peak.

"Fuck, Edward. Cum for me!" And as I flew my hand over to grip and massage his balls, he screamed into the sky. "Bella!"

"Edward, _baby, _let it all out_…" _I moaned, fondling his balls. And just as he flipped his head back to lock our lustful stares, his release squirted from his throbbing cock all over his stomach that was rising and falling quickly with his rough panting. I felt his balls spasm and watched as his dick pumped out more cum with every last stroke. His jaw was tightly clenched as he moaned again, bringing his body down to Earth while his orgasm rippled throughout it.

He brought his head up and looked at me longingly. Those eyes were my home. I was safe inside them. I always knew what they were saying to me and right now, I needed him. So I crushed our mouths together, feeling his soft, wet lips massage mine with a passion that came deep within his heart. I felt his arm on my body while he stroked himself one last time, moaning hardly into my mouth. The vibration of his lips on mine caused me to do the same and my fingers quickly found his hair to bury themselves in.

"I love you," he moaned against my lips between kisses.

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, before my tongue dove back into his mouth, breathless and on top of the world.

**

**EPOV**

She kept on proving herself to be perfect over and over again. With every soft kiss, every verbal tease that came out so innocently, every bat of her eyes, and every "I love you" felt like the first time every time. And when we made love, it was like intertwining with the half that made me whole. And, _God, _when she said my name…

"Edward?"

I jumped at how quickly her voice bounced me back into reality.

"Your hand, Edward."

I realized I was gripping her hair so tightly that it was pulling at her scalp.

"Oh! Sorry, love," I said, unwrapping my fingers from her gentle waves and smoothing it with my palm. I placed a kiss where I had been pulling and felt her exhale deeply. "Tired?"

"Oh, no. Just very comfortable," she sighed, smiling while closing her eyes and resting her head on my chest. I nestled her little body between mine and her blanket. We were sitting on the living room couch watching the TV screen spasm while I flipped through the channels. Finally, I gave up and turned my attention to something worth while.

She looked so peaceful… until I attacked her belly with my inexorable, tickling fingers.

Her eyes popped open and she started laughing hysterically. "E-EDWARD!"

"Yes, love?" I continued attacking her while she writhed beneath me, laughing, trying to pry my arms away.

"HA! Stop! PLEASE!" I tickled my way to her sides and lowered my face to her neck.

"That's a first," I whispered into her skin.

She continued laughing and I continued my relentless tickle attack. Her body jumped and jerked below me. "What-HA, what's a first?"

"You telling me to stop!" And I _did _stop at the same time I said that, pulling my head back to smile at her.

"Why, you. . . _tease!"_ She lunged forward and straddled me and I clutched her waist. "What now, Cullen?" She branded her hands on my wrists, pinning me down, and raised an eyebrow at me. Her lips curved into a smirk.

_Fuck me._

I felt the heat of her center burn through my crotch and started getting hard just when the bell rang.

We both let out a defeated sigh simultaneously. "That would be Alice," I said. I knew it wasn't Alice. But Bella needed to find out gradually the progression of the night. It was Tuesday and Alice was coming to help me pack Bella's things.

We both rose to get the door and I stood behind Bella as she opened it.

"Rose!" Bella exclaimed, and the two embraced like old friends. I was happy that Rosalie got over her jealousy problem, or whatever the hell it was that made her act like a territorial alpha female.

"Hey, hun! Listen, Alice can't make it, Jasper had an extra ticket to a concert tonight in Port Angeles and he invited her. You _know _she's all over that." _Oh, Alice. You're good, you._

"Aw, okay. That's fine. I'm glad she's happy." My Bella. Always happy for other people's fortunes. Perfect.

"Come on, Bella, Esme is in the car. Plus, Mr. I-never-met-a-hairbrush-before looks like he needs a nap," Rosalie snapped, eyeing me like a venomous beast. _Bitch. _

Bella turned and hugged me, kissing me once on the lips. "Bye, Edward."

"I'll miss you, love," I whined. We stood there, nuzzling our noses until Rose obnoxiously cleared her throat.

"Oops. Sorry Rose, coming!" And as Bella ran out I mouthed a 'thank you' to Rosalie and locked the door, waiting for Alice.

I felt a serene calm sweep through me with Rosalie's look as she left. Her eyes told me something. She realized I'm not a selfish, depressing jerk like she always thought. I just needed to find that special thing that would change me. And I did. I found my Bella. And, by some miracle in the sky, she felt the same for me, and illuminated my world. Even when the sky was overflowing with stars, I could only find points of light and reason in her eyes, no where else. And I was thrilled that my family and friends were starting to understand the depth of my love for her. And even if they didn't, it still wouldn't matter. Bella knew, and so did I.

The frequency of her dreams had become less and less. It still didn't stop me from thinking about it. I couldn't just forget about them so easily. Dare I say I was worried sick about them?

I do have my reasons to be a nervous wreck. First, Bella always told me that her dreams, in general, sometimes predicted the future. The first time I had taken her to the meadow, she admitted that she had seen it in her dreams when she was younger. It shocked me how insightful she was. It was as though she was attuned to me all her life, waiting for the moment our paths would cross. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't waiting for the same thing. That reason for being. . .

Secondly, I couldn't get the sound of her cries. _"Edward…Stop!"_

My stomach flipped each time that repressed memory broke the surface of my conscious thoughts. "_Let Go!" _I think I was more angry that nervous. I was angry because I couldn't conceive a reason as to why I would be doing _anything _harmful to her in her dreams. It was mind-boggling. I never projected a tint of anger onto her. _And never will. . ._

Suddenly, there a knock at the door and I quickly smoothed out the angry crease in my forehead. "Edward, open up!" Alice's muffled voice chimed through the wooden door while I walked over to let her in.

In her hands, she held shopping bags from stores I couldn't even pronounce. "What is all th-"

"Just some new things for Bella, no biggie. Now c'mon. We need to hurry." She walked up the stairs in front me like she was on some kind of sugar high, basically racing to the room. No sugar high. Just Alice.

I pulled the suitcase out of the closet and plopped in on the bed. "Okay, do your thing."

"Thanks. You might want to leave. Some of this stuff is, um, a surprise."

"A surprise?" I was confused. "I'm the one surprising her."

"I know, Edward," she muttered, saying something under her breath. "But when she

finds out what you did for her, she's going to want to _thank you_. Just leave." She waved

her arm at me, motioning me to leave. I was no longer going to argue with her. I decided

to leave before I caught a glimpse of Alice's naughty thank you's.

"Okay, but don't make it too obvious. She still needs clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

And for tomorrow night. . . and the flight-"

"_Leave."_

"I'm leaving!" I threw my arms up in defense and backed out of my bedroom.

Deciding to be as far away as possible from Alice, I ventured into the basement and found my suspenders still attached to my pants by the laundry. I smiled and picked them up, fingering through them.

"_Suspenders," she whispered, nuzzled against me as we undressed each other._

"_I had a feeling you loved these things," I breathed between soft kisses on her face._

I slipped them on and adjusted their position in the mirror, my mind wandering…

_I leaned over the bed to grab the suspenders off the floor. Her eyes lit up and she blushed. My open book. I moved her legs up onto my shoulders and tied her ankles against them with the elastic straps. Under my arms and over her ankles. After double knotting each, there was still about four inches of suspender left hanging. Perfect._

"_There," I whispered. "Now I can fuck you as hard and as fast as I want." I gave her earlobe a quick suck and pounded into her._

"_Fuck! Edward!" _

I current of pleasure electrified every nerve ending in my body. I shivered at the phantom sensation. _God, she was getting me hard when she was miles away. . ._I looked down at the stretched fabric of my pants, allowing my hand to graze over the tip. I moaned in response and arched my neck back before dipping my whole hand beneath my pants. I felt my own warm skin, the patchy hair, and then my full, throbbing erection. My fingers coiled around it and I stroked myself once roughly, twisting my hand at the head and slowly descending back down the soft, sensitive shaft. "Fuck," I whispered, distorting my face in order to suppress vocal reactions.

"Edward!" _Oh yeah, Bella, scream my name, love. Shit. _My hand worked fervently on my cock.

"EDWARD!" _Louder Bella, scream as loud as you want. Mmmm. _I was thrusting my hips into my enclosed palm now, having unzipped my fly and freeing myself.

"_EDWARD!" Bella, I love how you say my name. It makes me so fucking hard, baby. _It was amazing how real her voice sounded in my head. My breathing was heavy as I neared my climax. I felt my balls pulsate with the need to peak. My hand's motion was a blur as I stroked myself rapidly. I looked up into themirror and saw myself. I imagined Bella bent over in front of me. And upon closing my eyes, I felt her all around me. Squeezing her walls on my cock. That was all I needed. "_Fuckkk. . ." _I moaned.

I held my left hand out and caught everything that came shooting of me. I stroked myself a few more times, emptying everything from my aching cock. Shit, it felt so good. I hunched over and evened out my breathing before walking over to the basement bathroom and washing my hands.

"_EDWARDDD! WHERE ARE YOU!" _Oh… shit. It wasn't Bella's voice in my mind. It was my sister's voice.

"Coming!" _Huh. You could say that again._

I hurried up the steps to find her impatiently waiting in the living room. "I'm done, she's all your's."

"Thank you, Alice. She's still in the dark with all this right?"

"Pitch black darkness. No worries, kid," she comforted. Her voice was confident and calming. And her eyes told me that everything would go according to plan. As she dipped her head to zipper her jacket, she spoke a warning. "Listen, Edward, just take care of her. You know how Bella isn't always so. . . graceful."

"Now it's your turn to leave," I stormed. I hated when they picked on Bella like this.

"No, Edward, wait. Esme called me while I was upstairs. She sneaked off to the bathroom while Bella and Rose were still getting their nails done. Bella confided in them about those dreams. I'm sure they don't mean _nothing_. Just keep an eye on my sister, okay? You're not the only one who loves her."

She smiled and hugged me. And all I could do was hug her back because she was right. My Bella had stolen the hearts of m whole family and with that thought, she was coiled a little tighter around my finger.

___________________

**Hmmm. My only piece of adive? Enjoy the next chapter like it was the last!**

**Reviews will make Edward jerk off to the thought of you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, but I DO own their sexual fetishes. **

**I'm sorry this took me so long, I had a teeny personal crisis. *Begs for forgiveness***

**So Chapter 7 is split into two parts; Part 2 will be up shortly. Edward says Wait, it'll be worth it. . .**

**BPOV**

I loved airports. Everything about them hinted towards something better. Something better than reality. Planes just made me feel like I can get away. Edward knew this about me. He knew I loved everything down to the smell of airports. He also knew that getting away would only work to my advantage if he was right there beside me. Well, you get what you wish for, right? I walked through the terminals without a clue of where I was stepping. The bastard blind-folded me.

Before we left he had told me my anniversary present was a vacation and I've never leapt into someone's arms like I did in that moment. The wonder in his eyes seconds before he told me, and the warmth and completion his embraces gave me gave me something to believe in. However, he 'kept forgetting' where he was taking me. _Right. _But putting curiosity aside, I loved him for this. So as we walked, I allowed myself to muse over his words to me last night.

"_I wanted to take you somewhere beautiful," he said, cupping my face in his hands. "But everything seems so dull in comparison when you're on my mind." Pressing his lips to mine, he only released to say, "And you're always on my mind, love." _

The memory of his warm, smooth lips on mine snapped me back to the darkness of my consciousness. He was just as perfect in real life as he was in my wildest fantasies.

I squeezed his hand as I thought of his perfection. It wasn't too long before he sat me down on a seat and told me that we'd be boarding in about twenty minutes. I hadn't even had much time to think about my luggage, let alone what I had on right now. Edward basically threw me an outfit this morning, claiming it would save time than having to dig through my drawers. _Men. _

I wiggled my toes and felt the cool air brush across my feet. _Sandals._ That's the one good thing about being blind-folded. Every other sense becomes heightened.

"So, we're going somewhere warm?" I asked, shaking my feet in front of me.

"You always wear flip-flops on planes, Bella," he pointed out, rubbing my knee. "How's the blind-fold, not too tight, right?" I felt his hands on the sides of my head, adjusting the black scarf.

"It's doing its job," I said, exhaling. "Can I just get _one _hint?"

Then he kissed me on the cheek. "How about a coffee?"

_Damn. _

"Sure, eight sugars," I said, smirking. I needed to stay awake and I didn't even know how long the flight was. Edward 'kept forgetting' that detail, too.

After he returned with my mystery beverage which happened to be a caramel macchiato from Starbucks, we were called to board to plane. As I struggled to peak out of my blind-fold, I found some light from below. My eyes darted down, and all I saw was a hand slipping another hand a large bill. The hand giving the money was clearly Edward's. I could never mistake those large, masculine hands. Wrapping his long fingers around mine, he walked me down the aisle of the plane and sat me down in a plush leather seat. Then to my surprise, he reclined it and I was horizontal with the floor.

"First class for my first priority," he whispered in my ear, and the shivers began. I smiled in his direction, judging from the ear he was now nibbling on.

"Still no hints?" I was begging.

"Dis piace. Non parlo inglese!" He muttered.

_Oh fuck me, he did not just whip out his multiple-lingualness. _

"Oh, Edward, you will be the death of me," I moaned, rather seductively. Then I felt his hands on my side move my body against his.

"Relax, love. I gave you a window seat."

"Oh. I see," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't make me bite you," he moaned, scraping his teeth along the curve of my ear.

_Tease. Damn tease. _Well, thank God my period was over…

Before being prompted to shut all electronics, Edward made a phone call to Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, telling them we'd boarded and that he'd call them when we were 'settled'. Not when we landed. When we 'settled'. _Who says that? _My husband. All I could do was listen and feel. His hand massaged my leg as he spoke to Emmett.

"Yeah, we just got on… She's right next to me… I already called… Yes, Em… Well, I tipped them… What?... No, that's gross… I assure you she will… Em… GOODBYE EMMETT." _Snap, _his phone slammed.

Well, it was a typical conversation with my brother-in-law. Edward quickly recoiled his body around mine and returned to nibbling on my ear.

We lay like that for a while until I started hearing the jovial chatter of the stewardesses and pilot crew. They were demonstrating the necessary steps of plane safety and all that required stuff. I allowed myself to sink into Edward's chest and play some of my favorite nights on the inside of the blind-fold. I was rudely interrupted by the pilot's loud and cheerful voice. It dawned on me that the pilot would _have _to mention where we are headed to! Our destination! I shot up in my seat only to be shot back with disappointment.

"_We hope you enjoy our flight today, we should be arriving at our destination in the amount of time it takes for us to fly there! The weather is pretty normal for this time of year, so no surprises!"_

_Oh, this pilot had a sense of humor, didn't he?_

I turned my face to Edward and pouted my lips. _That's why I saw him hand the man that money when I peeked. To keep the pilot's mouth shut!_

"Why you little…" I began, but was interrupted by a warm kiss.

"Little what, Bella?" He said, tracing the low cut neckline of my shirt with his fingers.

I sighed in defeat but smiled. "Nothing. Except you stopped kissing me."

"Won't happen again, love," he promised. And he sure did keep it. His lips were on mine our whole ascent into the air. I cursed the law of seatbelts while his hands roamed my body. I also prayed to God we were somewhat isolated and private. I was about to start moaning in my seat.

That was something different about us. Our love was timeless. The bond between Edward and I could never be matched by anyone who tried, I was convinced. And at the same time, we had the sex drives of overly-hormonal teenage boys. Making love was like an exploration into the caves of unknown love for us. We rejoiced at the fact that we could be free with each other, and _adventurous _as well. We brought out the best in one another, even the _darker intimate _sides. And I loved him for reciprocating it each time. We didn't equate love to sex. But rather viewed it as a priceless gift from the vast sky of our love that we shared. And we soared through the open sky together, the suspenders on his shirt became more obvious on my fingers as they began to roam. . .

I lost track of time from the moment Edward's lips starting sweeping over my collarbone until my ears began to fill with pain from the plane's descent. It was rather surreal to have no concept of where I was landing, like being dropped into the unknown. Scary, yet exhilarating. Once again, the pilot obeyed Edward's apparent directions and gave no specifics of where we were, not even the weather. _Oh, he's good. _

This new airport was loud and had a unique smell to it. I've never been here. That much I knew. The only familiar thing was the tall, lean man walking beside me, clutching my blind body to his side as we ventured _somewhere. _I buried my face in his shirt and kept walking.

He laughed. "What are you doing?"

Sounding rather muffled I answered, "Just wanted to make sure it's you, and that I'm not being kidnapped." I inhaled deeply into his soft shirt and sighed with a grin, straightening myself up again. I could see him shaking his head and flashing my favorite crooked smile in my mind. My hearing was rather acute as we rushed our steps. I heard babies crying, kids laughing, couples fighting, couples yelling, quick clatters of heels, rolling suitcases, and the smells were hitting me from every direction. Pizza, coffee, more pizza…

"Come on, you're almost free."

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, while he helped me step into some kind of vehicle that smelled like new leather. It was cool when I first entered and I leaned my head back on the seat. The contrast of the loud and anxious vibe inside the airport and the serenity of this vehicle was tranquilizing. Then the seat next to me sank as Edward gracefully seemed to materialize on my side again. With a kiss on the cheek, my body was covered in goose bumps. And as we began to drive away, I was jerked forward by the abrupt stop and a slew of profanities from a distant car.

_Huh. _

Whatever happened must have been resolved with hand, or, finger language because we were quickly driving steadily away from the noise. I allowed myself to just relax and dismiss any anxious thoughts from my mind. I placed my hands on my lap and tapped my fingers against my thigh, only to have them stilled by a pair of larger hands. _Edward's. _"Sweetheart," he said, brushing his lips over the fabric that covered my eyes, "We have a little while until we reach our final destination, you know."

I turned my head in his direction and tried suppressing a smile. I wanted so badly to attack him. A week was way too long to be unable to devour him fully. Behind the blindfold, I imagined him standing before me, naked except for a pair of black pants. He was waiting. His pale complexion glowed and his lanky frame, yet strong and masculine teased every nerve ending in my body. His eyes sparkled with his genuine grin. But there was something else in his smile. _Lust. _He needed me just as much as I needed him. We were made for each other. We each acted as the suspenders to the other's life. We held each other up, we supported each other. And when we were united, the world seemed to sigh in relief, and no other worry would dare creep into our collective consciousness. Without him, I was just a figure of flesh. Returning to my image, the figure in flesh standing before me slid his hand over the dusting of hair peeking out from his low waistband. I bit my lip and as I watched his knuckles roll down the fabric, a shock was sent up my center and through my spine, causing my legs to jerk. The image was gone, but Edward wasn't. Sitting next to me, I heard him breathing heavily. I felt his body heat warm up my skin as his hand grabbed mine and brought it closer to him.

"What were you just thinking of?" He asked. Then he swept my hand over his lap and rested it on his bulging erection. His deep exhale mirrored my own as we both sank into our seats a little deeper.

"Y-You…" I breathed, panning my fingers over his length and gaining the softest groans that escaped his lips.

"Mmmm, Bella," he whispered, and quickly moved my hand back into my lap. I felt him shutter and giggled in response. "You tease, you."

_Me?! _"ME?"

"Yes, you," he whispered into my ear, "You _know _what you do to me, Bella," whispering again, but this time darting his tongue out to lick my earlobe. "In a stranger's car no less!"

But when I tried putting up a fight he just kept me quiet with his gentle moving lips on mine. For the rest of the car ride, we were united beautifully in a passionate kiss of desire.

**

After what seemed like hours, the car came to stop and suddenly, the noise from outside was stomping its way in through the windows. The door opened and Edward helped me out, as always, into the land of the unknown.

The ground seemed worn. I felt people side swipe me in each direction before Edward's arms protected my fragile frame. "Just walk straight," he said.

People's voices were overflowing into my ears, while car horns flared into the sky. It was warm out, a little humid, but a nice breeze made is bearable. I felt Edward's body shift against mine due to the apparent crowd of people surrounding us. I just kept walking straight, focusing on not tripping, and the friction of my backside against Edward's groin. The humidity wasn't just in the air…

I took a deep breath and was hit with the smell of warm salty pretzels and sour kraut. That smoked scent made my mouth water, but as soon as I thought of eating another loud car horn ripped the thought from my mind.

"Shut up, will ya!" A man screamed.

"Move outta the way!" Another yelled.

_Hm._

Then a precious little voice rang, "Mommy, I want to ride the ferris wheel!"

Finally, the crowd thinned and Edward walked in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, love. Ready?"

I bit my lip and smiled, nodding my head in anticipation. In one smooth transition, Edward moved behind me and untied the blind-fold, sliding it off of my eyes that _finally _fluttered free. The light made me squint, but it didn't hurt. It only made the buildings around me glow with stardom. The colors were vibrant and seemed to reflect off of each other, connecting every surrounding object and unifying them in some universal way. My eyes traveled up for what seemed like miles to capture the moment the sky met the building tops. Coming back down, I noticed there was a Starbucks on every corner of these strangely geometric streets and an array of different people, every color, shape, and size, some with cameras the size of my head. My hand covered my gaping mouth and I felt my eyes tear up as I jumped around to face him.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO NEW YORK!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "Oh, EDWARD! You're the best, Edward!"

I buried my face in his neck so overwhelmed with pure happiness that I started to cry.

"Happy Anniversary, my Bella," he said into my neck. Upon kissing it, he placed me back on my feet and I allowed the best city in the world to hover over me and embrace me. And the fact that I was standing next to Edward on our first anniversary in the middle of Times Square made my knees weak. I felt my heart beat faster with the exponential increase of my love for him. My bones seemed to melt into my flesh, and with his warm touch of his fingertips on my lips, our soul's intertwined a little tighter.

**EPOV up next!**


	8. Chapter 7 Pt 2

**How perfect is their life? Seriously. **

**Almost too perfect. . .  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does and I love her for it! **

**EPOV**

I existed in her eyes for the next beautiful couple of seconds until she turned her head to view the city.

"Are you surprised?" I asked gently into her ear.

"Completely! I had no idea. I'm actually more surprised Alice didn't tell me. All the bottled excitement must have gotten her sick!"

I chuckled huskily and pecked her cheek. It was all the response she needed. And frankly, words didn't do this moment justice.

She was in complete awe, and her passion melted into me before I could even form a coherent tough. Even if I was being pried away from her, every cell and fiber of my body would still be hers and hers alone. This woman had me wrapped around her precious little finger and I would give up everything to ensure it stayed like that.

Clutching her tightly, we walked towards out hotel, the Marriot Marquis. The elevators had glass sides, so as we soared up the floors, Bella placed her palms on the glass and looked down. It was like she was a child, pure and beautiful. And knowing that I was responsible for this reaction had my heart beating out of control. Finally, we reached the top and the elevator rang. I had requested special service for when we arrived with the front desk. Not only was our luggage going to be in the room already, but the _suite _was going to be transformed into a romantic sanctuary. And Bella had no idea.

"My lady," I gestured, holding the elevator door open for her to exit first.

I watched her step out and inhale. The elegant hallway was dim with a warm, soft light. The carpets were intricately woven in patterns of a red and gold. And the air was refreshingly cool. I couldn't resist but to mimic her. She swung her arms around my waist as I led us both to the door at the very end of the long hallway. Upon reading the small rectangle beside the door, she gasped.

"'_SUITE?' _You book us a _SUITE!" _She exclaimed, grabbing my arms and shaking eyes were as big as the moon. I giggled to myself as I slid the key into the slot and opened the door. I exhaled in relief that the room was set up just as I wanted. Then I turned to look at Bella. She stood in the doorway, staring straight ahead into the rose-petal littered, candle lit, freesia-scented heaven. I saw her eyes well up with tears as she covered her mouth and sank down to her knees. "Edward…" she whispered.

"Come here, baby."

I leaned down and swooped her little body into my arms bridal style, carrying her slowly towards the king-sized bed. "Now if I remember correctly," I said, while laying her on top of the plush comforter, "we have some unfinished business that started in the car."

She looked like an angel beneath me. Her hair was splayed out on the bed and her legs slowly lifted and pulled my waist into her center. _Shit, _I felt how warm she was even through our pants. She deserved everything and I was going to give her everything until the day the sun burned out. I wanted to get her mind off of those nightmares, too. I would never tell her, but it still bothered me. The fact that I was hurting her, or what seemed to be me hurting her, was unbearable. The anger boiled in my gut whenever I thought about it. _Never. _She needed to know it would never happen. And I said it all in my kiss. I moved my hips into her and joined our chests. Slipping an arm under her, I lifted her lower back to bring her even closer into me and we moaned into each other's mouths. When I felt her legs wrap around me I nearly collapsed. I needed to see her face, so I pulled back and met her eyes.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," I breathed, feeling her fingertips gently slide up and down my suspenders. She bit her lip and couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, smiling smugly.

"Nothing at all…" I smirked, knowing she knew what I was giggling at.

Then she pulled on the suspenders, plastering me against her, and whispered against my lips, "Good."

_Oh, she is evil._

Our lips massaged each other's as I felt her hand trail down my stomach and brush over my straining erection. I groaned into her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. She tightened her grip on my suspenders and her kiss intensified, desperate and begging for more.

I started undressing her, splaying my fingers under her shirt and pulling it over her head. After ripping my own shirt off, we joined our lips again, and her hands started undoing my belt. I lifted my body to give her easier access. With my eyes closed, the feeling of her hands working on me was sending me quickly over the edge. I need more of her. _All _of her.

My mouth trailed kisses down to her perfect breasts and gave them all the attention they deserved. Flicking my tongue over her nipple, I watched it harden. When I brushed my thumbs over both of them I heard a low moan linger around her lips and I felt myself harden a little more. Then I removed her shoes, feeling every inch of her skin with a warm and tender touch of my palms as I pulled her pants down her smooth legs. She sat up and threw my pants to my ankles while kissing my stomach, my erection springing free into her hands. Then she slowly slid me into her warm, wet, and waiting mouth.

"Mmmm," she moaned against me. _Fuck. _

"Bella, _Bella. . ." _I couldn't stand and watch. She needed to be less unselfish. I reached down to where she sat and swept a finger across her heated flesh, causing her legs to tighten and close, holding me there. She was soaked.

Pulling her face from me, she breathed heavily, "I need you, Edward."

"Lay down, love." And she did, moving gracefully back onto the mattress, the rose petals dancing around her. She bent her knees and opened her legs. And she was beautiful. Perfect. _Mine. _

I stepped out of my pants and shoes and crawled on top of her, casting a dark shadow on her ivory form and making the dancing reflections of the candle flame flicker in her eyes more strongly. Sliding my hands down up and down her arms, I held her closely to me. A powerful surge of pleasure shot through me when the head of my cock grazed her wet entrance, and the moment when I finally, but gently, buried myself deeply into her was inexplicable. "Oh Bella, I love you," I breathed. _I'll never let go of you._

She gripped my hair as I began rocking into her. "I love you, too, Edward."

Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and with each thrust, the need to go faster and harder grew. Her words were like the air that filled my wanting lungs, deep breaths from all the breathing. I was so hard inside of her that I felt every muscle of hers tighten around me.

"Edward! Don't stop, Edward!" I wouldn't. _I couldn't. _

I pulled back and drove into her with full force as my hand crawled between us to rub where we were joined. "Oh Bella, how does that feel, love?"

She clutched my hair at my neck and pulled herself against me. Her moans and cries were getting louder and more breathless. And just when her wings had brought me higher than the limitless sky, I felt her orgasm rock her body as my name flew out of her mouth in desperation. She collapsed around me and the intensity of her inner throbbing massaging my cock drove me to my own climax.

"_Bella!" _I screamed. The moment I felt her dripping on my cock I lost it, and powerfully released into her.

"Oh baby. . .Amazing. I love you so much, Edward." Her voice was the only thing my mind was able to comprehend at that point. I laid her down gently and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips. . .idolizing her.

"Love, what's wrong?" I said alarmed when I heard soft a soft sob from her.

"Edward. . .hold me." So I did. I fused us together once again and brushed her hair back.

"Don't cry, love," I cooed, brushing my lips against her neck.

"I'm just so happy, Edward," she said, balling up into my lap. "I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you."

_No, no one will ever love you as much as _I_ love_ you_._

"Bella, no one will ever love _anyone _as much as _I _love _you. _Never forget that."

And with a kiss on the lips I pulled the comforter over our naked bodies and drifted peacefully to sleep with my world in my arms.

**

We did everything from seeing a Broadway show to visiting the Empire State Building. It's a good thing Bella isn't afraid of heights, but I still held her while we gazed out across Manhattan. It was breath-taking. From this amazing height, we were able to see every building, the rivers, the other boroughs, the endless sky, and the fading curve of the Earth on the horizon. It was surreal looking out upon the world like that, because I was holding the world in my arms at the same time. And I told her that with a kiss.

She was so propelled to discover new things. We ate at a different restaurant each night, devouring in Italian food, Chinese food, Thai food, American food, Steakhouses, and of course, pizza and pretzels. In the wake of visiting Little Italy, Bella had tried speaking Italian to one of the waiters and it was funniest experience watching his face twist in confusion at her odd pronunciation of calamari. Lesson: if you say it like it's spelled, it's wrong. But we all got a good laugh at it and in the end, Bella enjoyed every bite of her Penne Alla Vodka dinner. We would toast to ourselves, our love, our unity, and our strength as we sipped on a glass of wine. Then at night, Bella and I would make love, the sweetest most passionate love to have ever been made. It wasn't rough. There was no naughty, or dirty talk or name calling. Just two people becoming one. I didn't feel complete until I was buried deep inside of her, rocking back and forth and kissing her neck softly, vowing my love for her over and over again until I felt her orgasm rack her body, bringing me to my own.

It was Sunday night, four days into our vacation, and I decided now would be a good time to call up the family and check in. Turning to Bella who was flipping through the channels, I smiled.

"I'm going to call home, tell them everything is going perfectly," I said.

She smirked. "Oh, so _this _is what you considered 'settled', eh love?"

A flashed her a wicked smile. "We could always," I paused to twirl a piece of her hair, "settle even more later."

"Oh Edward, I'm counting on you. . ."

"Well, I can promise you that I won't let you down," I cooed, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Better not. New York must have aphrodisiac vents installed in their hotels or something," she teased, pecking me on the lips.

"You're right," I joked, moving on top of her, "it has nothing to do with how hard you make me when I feel how wet you are." I slipped my hand under her nightgown and brushed two fingers across her wet, hairless lips. A groan escaped me.

Then she laughed, and no matter what the situation is, the sound of her giggling was delightful on my heart.

"Go call the family silly!" She screamed, pushing me off of her. "They're probably worried since we haven't called."

"I _did _text Jasper yesterday. They know we're alive."

"Just call, love. It will be nice for them to hear from you. I, on the other hand, am going to run to get us some Starbucks. I feel like there's just too many of them around us to ignore." She hopped over to her dresser and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sliding into her favorite purple flip-flops, she asked what I wanted.

"Vanilla soy latte, medium," I said, watching her toes wiggle into her sandals. She looked so good in them. She looked so good in _everything._

She rolled her eyes. "You mean _grande." Shit, she did just roll her "r". . ._

"No, I mean medium," I corrected while smirking. _Shit! Why did that make me hard!_

"Okay, Mr. Boring, I'll be right back! Tell everyone I say 'hello'!" And with a kiss on the lips, she was out the door.

I tamed my dick while I dialed Carlisle's number and was greeted by a rather enthusiastic exclamation.

"Edward! Nice of you to call us!" His voice was cheerful despite the yelling.

"How are you, dad?" I sat on the edge of my bed and kicked my shoes off.

"I'm good, we're all good. How's my son and daughter-in-law?"

"Bella is absolutely in awe. She loves it here. And of course, I'm having a great time as well. It's beautiful," I mentioned. _Not as beautiful as waking up to Bella's face with a day of endless bliss stretched out in front of us._

"That sounds wonderful, son. I guess I'll forgive you for missing that meeting before you guys left," he joked. But before I could answer, I heard a very familiar voice getting louder and louder until finally, the voice boomed into the receiver.

"Ed man! How's my boy! Oh shit, you're probably too sore to even talk right now. . ." None other than Emmett. I was too good of a mood to have him damper it.

"Oh yeah, Emmett. Be jealous," I challenged.

"Jealous? Care to give your brother details? I really don't feel like teasing you for the same thing during the first meeting when you come back." he said, seriously, then lightened up again. "Might as well give me all the hairy details! Um, or… waxed… details." He laughed.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a disturbing sound from outside.

Screeching tires. A car straining to stop. Screams. _A shuttering crash._ More screams. Broken glass hitting the ground. Silence in my head. I dropped the phone and ran to the window.

Parting the blinds with my fingers I looked down from our 30th floor suite. A car was totaled against the side of Nokia Theater. Smoke was erupting from it, blinding the surrounding area. Its hood was smashed completely, but I couldn't tell if there was any movement inside from this high. People came running from every direction to help. Then I heard the sirens of what sounded like a thousand ambulances, echoing through the narrow streets. I looked slightly to the left of the car crash. A familiar female figure lay still on the ground and her cascading brown hair was splayed out among the dripping blood gathering in a puddle beneath her head.

Before taking a second to breathe, I was sprinting out the door faster than the pain crawling through my blood like a paralyzing poison. There was a janitor by the stairwell, blocking it with his cart. I knew these elevators were the fastest in Manhattan anyway, so I punched the button, almost denting the wall, and raced inside while roughly pressing the 'Lobby' button. These fucking elevators didn't go fast enough. My heart rate was accelerating with every aching inhalation, and it felt as though my throat was closing. I felt my world crumbling on the insides of my arms. When the door opened, I darted outside and saw the scene. About thirty feet away were fire trucks, cop cars, ambulances, and flashing lights with the power to blind a man. A crowd of people were hovering over something in the middle of the street.

I willed myself to breathe and not sink to the ground. But as soon as I started running towards the crowd, I tripped over something. Looking down to see what it was, I felt my heart shutter and every acid in my stomach started burning deep holes through my skin. A pair of scathed purple sandals lay worn and ruined at my feet.

**I need 10 CC's of Reviews STAT. **

**. . .  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me for this chapter. Stay with me, for Edward!**

**BPOV**

Coffee. I wanted coffee. Edward did, too. I was supposed to get our drinks and quickly return to him, wearing a smile on my face that showed how much I missed him, even if I was only gone for five minutes.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was slow. It stopped at almost every floor, emptying and filling back up with people I've never seen in my life. Each one looked as though they had a different and interesting story to tell. That's what I loved about the city. Everyone is so exclusive. And it reminded me of Edward. There's not a single soul out there that could match his. He's unique. I love him for that.

During my descent, the crowd in the elevator got bigger. I was soon tossed to the back as more people piled in to make their way to the lobby. _Where are all these people going? _Then I remembered we were in the city that never sleeps. I wanted my coffee badly now. Caffeinated. I was tired, but I wasn't ready to leave Edward unattended to especially when he was wearing my favorite clothing accessory. I made a mental note to put more sugar in his coffee. I like Edward wild.

Finally, we were at the lobby and I was the last to exit. The thirteen other people that shared my journey scattered off in all different directions, leaving an empty path for me straight out the door. I scurried and was soon met with the cool breeze of a New York City evening. I closed my eyes and breathed in, simultaneously processing all the commotion of Times Square traffic. The honking, the blurred conversations, the footsteps, the cursing, and the sounds of Edward's voice whispering _I missed you _when I would return.

The conjunction of thoughts distracted me so much that I didn't realize I had memorized my way to the Starbucks on the corner across the street. I was waiting for the light to turn, thinking of a way I could drive Edward crazy tonight. It _was _our anniversary vacation. I figured I could whip out Alice's 'gift' a little early. I also giggled at my choice of the words "whip out" to describe such a thing. Shaking my head, I saw that the cars had come to a stop and I started crossing the street. Surprisingly, the only person crossing was me. I didn't even make it halfway when I heard a long car horn blare into my ears. The fatal sound of tires screeching to stop become closer and closer. Suddenly, I was hurled into a screaming darkness. The blackest pain shot through my body as my skin scraped across the concrete and severed through my layers of clothing, wounding me. Swirls of nausea flooded my systems from the scent of my blood seeping while I felt my mind slip away, only aware of the cold ground underneath my body, and the throbbing wound on my head. Not seconds later, the black pain blinded all my systems, paralyzing my mind. I was completely submerged in it, choking on my own breathing, until it went completely black.

It was strange. Seeing myself lying there on the ground, like a child who just fell peacefully asleep. I was motionless. I almost expected to see Edward cradled beside me, holding me, kissing me. The edges of my imagery were blurred, like I was being spotlighted and zoomed in on. But I could make out the car that was totaled against the brick wall to my right. The tire marks on the street were evidence of its failed attempt to stop, to avoid me, to save me. But I lay there, directly in their path of doom.

The sounds became more and more slurred as the image passed through my eyes. Sirens blared from a distance and were quickly increasing in volume within seconds. Crowds of people were rushing and their footfalls were heavy and nervous, abruptly stopping around me like I had an invisible shield protecting my five-foot radius.

The voices I heard were questionable. I didn't know whether my mind was making them up, or if I was actually breaking back into the glass walls of reality. I felt myself float down towards the scene. The pool of blood below my head began to seep into the cracks of the street, flowing away from me like a river. I didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly, I felt the cold ground again. I was aware of my nausea, my throbbing pain, my shaking body…

"Bella!"

His voice was far away. But I heard it. It sounded frantic and panicky. I willed my eyelids to lift themselves. It was like they were being held down with bricks. _Come on, Bella. Be strong. It's Edward. _

My sight came to me, slightly at first, peeking through little slits that my eyelids allowed. The first thing I saw was him running towards me. His face was twisted with pain, probably mirroring my own. The strength it took to keep my eyes open overpowered me and I quickly shut them, squeezing them tightly closed. I was still shaking and sweating. I felt tears well up in my eyes and tiny streams flow down my cheeks. I think I was finally processing the pain I was bearing. The sirens were inches away now and I suddenly noticed that my surroundings had darkened.

Then the footsteps that could be no other than Edward's ceased.

"Sir…" A man's voice cautioned.

I felt two hands on my face. My two favorite hands. Edward's hands.

"Bella."

For a second, my pain had disappeared. I wished to God I could've stopped convulsing and just answer him. Tell him I was okay. Lie to him.

"Sir, you need to stand back," the stern man's voice ordered.

Edward's hands stilled on my jaw.

"Let's get her on the stretcher!" Another man's voice yelled.

I twitched and violently shook, moaning from the pain, sweating profusely. My eyes were heavy and my head was still throbbing. I was suddenly spinning. Spinning like a tornado until my head hit the ground and my stomach churned every last acid it inhabited. The rising ache threatened my breath, and my throat tightened.

"Bella!" I felt his arms lift my body into a sitting position and hold my hair back as I vomited, ridding my system of whatever it had left inside.

"Bella, love. I'm here, I'm not letting-"

"Sir! You must move aside." The man's voice was like a stab in the gut when he interrupted Edward's soothing words. He knew I heard him even though I wasn't responding.

"This is my wife you fu-"

But then I was being pulled from my sitting position in Edward's arms, away from him. _No. _

"Edward!" I couldn't believe I spoke, let alone scream. I latched onto his suspenders as I felt his hands grip my arms and turned towards the men trying to strap me down. "STOP!"

_Edward…stop. _My mind was remembering something. _Edward…stop._

I fought with the men, viciously kicking and screaming as the blackness of my pain terrorized my consciousness. "Let go!"

_Let go._

Dawn broke across my mind as my legs stopped trying to kick myself free. Edward's hands gripped me tighter, almost bruising my arms, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

_My dreams. My _nightmares. This was it.

My tears distorted my vision but it didn't take much to notice Edward's face glistening with his own tears. I felt like the rope in a tug-of-war game. Except Edward wasn't trying to pull me away, he was just trying to _stay _with me.

The sirens were deafening. The smell of my blood had me nauseous again. And I felt my strength slowly diminish until I was actually in pain from holding onto to his suspenders.

"Edward I.. I'm sor-"

"Bella, shhh, I'm not leaving you."

I tried choking back tears but it was useless. My mind had wandered off, almost back into the pure blackness of illusion. And in my final attempt to keep Edward with me through the immense pain and difficulty, I pulled him towards me, only to be seared through the heart by the feel of his suspenders snapping off his pants and falling, broken, to the cold, lifeless ground below.

**Reviews are life savers.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella. I own this tragedy. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating, my internet was broke for a week. Forgive me? I love you all!**

**Ok here we go.  
**

**EPOV**

Fire is a beautiful sound. It flickers and fades before my eyes. It dances in the darkness, until it burns through the night. The ashes turn cold and grey, as they fall the floor. It just dies. But within every furnace, oven, matchbox, and fireplace, there is a chance to reignite the flames that once lit up a room…a life. With the strike of a match, it could be saved, so easily…

I thought back to the scene. It was never _me _she was screaming at to stop. It was never _me _she wanted to run away from. It was them. The doctors, the ambulance, the paramedics. She was calling out for _me_ the entire time. I wish I would have known. The thought slowly churned the ache in my chest as I sat in the waiting room of the ER. I hugged my knees tighter, and tried to suppress a sob.

_It's all you fault, Edward. _

I couldn't stop blaming myself. I should've gone with her to get coffee. I should've stopped her. If I only knew what her fate was. I could've held her back from crossing the street at the wrong time. I was about to pull my hair out of my head when my phone vibrated in my pocket, startling me.

"Hello?" I answered frantically.

"Edward, I'm on my way with your mother. Our flight should land at one o'clock in the morning," my father informed.

I had called him on the way to New York Presbyterian almost incapable of speaking. My heart was racing to see Bella, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her it's all going to be alright. I managed to give my father the details of the accident between heavy inhales. I didn't recognize my voice as I spoke to him, fragile and guilty. I sounded monotone and mechanic. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Bella.

"Okay, dad, I'll be here. Just call," I whispered, still hugging my knees.

"Son, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad." I choked back a sob. "I'm just scared."

"Edward, I'm sure she'll be okay. Just keep your head above for now. You need to be there for her. Tell her she'll be fine. She needs to here it. From you especially." His voice was stern and true. He was right. As soon as the medical team got Bella stabilized and in her own room, we were going to pull through this, together.

"I know, dad. Call me when you arrive," I said.

"Will do." When I clicked my phone shut, I returned to my cocoon between my knees.

Even though hours had passed, I still counted each minute.

"Mr. Cullen?" A man's loud voice called.

My head shot up as my heart skipped a beat.

I shuffled to my feet and walked over to him.

"Dr. Anderson," he said, holding out his hand to shake mine.

After our greeting, he put his arm around my shoulders and walked down the hallway to a large window. When I looked inside, I saw Bella. She was lying on a table, hooked up to wires and IV's and oxygen. A team of doctors monitored her heart beat, breathing, brain activity, and physical wounds. I felt my eyes well up with tears but I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong for my Bella. _My Bella. _I palmed my stomach and realized my suspenders were missing. The memory seared through me like a knife.

_In my last furious attempts to keep Bella and me together and safe, the paramedics pulled the stretcher completely into the ambulance, and my suspenders snapped off my pants and dropped from Bella's hands to the ground. _

The image of Bella's tiny hands gripping my suspenders for dear life flashed in front of my eyes. I heard the shrilling scream that came from deep in her lungs. She was scared. She was in pain. I felt the same sharp stabs I did when I was there even just thinking about it. Her arms being stretched to hold on. Trying to reach for her, but being pushed out of the way by the ambulance team. Not being able to console her. The realization that her dreams weren't about running away from me. But trying to stay. It was so loud. The sirens rang through my ears like gun shots, deafening and wounding me. I replayed those seconds over and over in my mind until finally, the doctor shook me.

"Mr. Cullen!"

I abruptly stopped rubbing my temples, trying to rid the memories, when I looked up again. She wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry, doctor," I said softly.

"I understand, boy."

"So, what can you tell me?" I needed to know what was wrong with her. I wasn't sure what I was ready to hear, but I needed the truth.

"Well she took a pretty hard blow to the head. She was bleeding profusely a little above her left ear. We're going to do an MRI and an fMRI if need be. She seems to be hesitant in responding to us."

"Maybe she's in shock," I mentioned, sounding a bit desperate.

"We are taking everything into consideration. She also has a broken rib, a fractured ankle, and some minor abrasions on her legs and arms. The left side of her face is bruised and swollen, but ice will clear that up. Right now, we are focusing on the broken rib and head injury. We have a TBI specialist here-"

I interrupted. "TBI?"

"Traumatic Brain Injury specialist. She will be taking a look at your wife once we stabilize her. That won't take long. Her breathing and heart beat are almost normal. Her pulse was a bit low, about 92/60, but that's from the bleeding. She lost a lot."

I nodded my head without ever taking my eyes off of Bella's limp body. I saw her bruises and scrapes. I saw her hair in disarray hanging over the table. I saw her hand lying motionless next to her hip. I beamed at the sight of her wedding ring wrapped around her little finger, shimmering from the bright lights above her. She looked so fragile.

_Come on, Bella, fight. _I clenched my stomach tighter.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't want to lead you in the wrong direction. As of now, Bella's condition is on the fence. We _are _doing everything we can to get answers. I got a call from a Dr. Cullen out in Washington who will be arriving here shortly. His orders are my command." There was a hint of a smile on his face. _My father called for Bella. _Suddenly, I was washed over with relief. Knowing Carlisle would be here watching over Bella gave me a sense of hope.

"That's my father," I said. Dr. Anderson chuckled.

"Bella will be under the most caring and persistent team of doctors in the hospital," he assured.

"Thanks, doc." I put my hands in my pockets to hide the shaking. "I know she's just another patient in the hospital, but…" I choked back another sob. "That's my life in there."

"I know-"

"And if you don't do everything in your _fucking_ power to save-" This time, I couldn't hold back anymore. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said through a nasally cry. "I'm so sorry, doctor. I'm just scared." I held my face in my hands. I couldn't look at him. But then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen," Dr. Anderson began.

"Edward," I said, sniffling.. "Call me Edward."

"Edward, Bella _is _one of our patients. But she's also your wife, someone's daughter, a friend. I teach my doctors to think of everyone that way. Not just as another patient. But as someone who is loved, who loves, who has a family that needs them, and friends who care." He patted my back. "Bella is in great hands."

I whispered 'thank you' so softly I'm not even sure he heard.

Dr. Anderson had to return to the ER to help with Bella.

"_Edward...STOP!" _The memories were vivid now. I couldn't control them. I fought to concentrate on being strong.

"_Let go!" _The guilt started running through my veins again.

The world spun around my head, thousands of revolutions that crept into the pit of my stomach, burning like the core of the Earth. There it was again. The churning ache deep within me. I wiped my eyes and looked through the glass again. Placing my hand on the cold, clear surface, I watched as the doctors ran from machine to Bella in a frantic pursuit, pressed for time to bring her back to me.

**

One-thirty AM came with the wakening vibrations of my phone. Carlisle.

"Dad," I said urgently.

"Edward, we're in the cab on our way. How's Bella?" His voice was composed as always. I envied his ability to do so. I was gradually breaking through my pride with every escaped sob and trickling tear.

"She's been stable for about an hour. They're about to wheel her into a room where we can stay with her," I said. The information was as helpful to me as it was for Carlisle. The words reminded me that I would be beside her, holding her hand in mine tightly as I said them. "The doctors gave her morphine for the pain and she needed stitches on her head injury. Her other bruises should heal normally."

"That's good news. She's on her way to a perfect recovery. I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay, I'll let you know her room number before you get here," I said, suddenly wondering how Bella is going to react to all of this once she could speak and remember it all.

I, for one, did not want to remember this. I wished I could just erase it and have my Bella back in the hotel room, warm and perfect, placing hot kisses along her collarbone.

It killed me to see her cry.

"_Love, what's wrong?" I said alarmed when I heard soft a soft sob from her._

"_Edward. . .hold me." So I did. I fused us together once again and brushed her hair back._

"_Don't cry, love," I cooed, brushing my lips against her neck._

"_I'm just so happy, Edward," she said, balling up into my lap. "I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you."_

She _had _to know I felt the same. But I still reminded her.

"_Bella, no one will ever love anyone as much as _I_ love _you_. _Never _forget that."_

_**_

I must have fallen asleep again on the very uncomfortable waiting room chairs because I was shaken awake by Dr. Anderson.

"Boy, wake up! We're moving Bella," he said.

I leaped out of my chair, leaving my head a bit dizzy and confused. Dr. Anderson held my shoulders. "Easy now. Follow me."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her own room now. Her levels were all normal and she seemed to respond coherently to us when we asked her questions."

_Seemed to respond coherently? _

"Did you tell her I am here?" Bella would want to know I was here for her. I _needed _to be here for her.

Dr. Anderson continued walking to the elevators. "She's on the 10th floor. She may be sleeping."

"I asked you a question, sir."

He pressed the "up" button and turned to me. I wouldn't call his expression assuring, but rather blank and sorry.

"We _did _tell her you were here, son…" The elevator door opened and he disconnected our stare. "Ah, let's go!"

I knew he wasn't finished answering my question. There was something else he wasn't telling me. As I walked into the elevator I felt a sharp sting in my heart from the thoughts stabbing my mind. _What's wrong with Bella? Why is the doctor avoiding my direct question? And… where the hell was Carlisle?_

"Dr. Anderson, Bella is my whole world. I swear to God if you are lying to me…" I was standing close to him, with my finger pointed in complete authority towards his face until he placed his hand over mine.

"Edward, Bella's health is fine, you will see for yourself," he said calmly. With that, the elevator emitted a "ding" and the door opened. "Room 1022 is this way. Follow me."

The long hallway walls were covered with light pink and green wallpaper. The tiles were white and the lights above me were a soft yellow. It made the hospital seem like happy place. Inside, I was a raging animal begging to have my Bella back to normal.

I followed Dr. Anderson to room 1022 and he motioned for me to enter first. I swallowed hard and walked in slowly. I wasn't sure what I was going to see. Would she be badly bruised? Would she be sleeping? I hope she dreams of something soothing.

I just wished I could trade places with her. I wished to be the one who got hurt, not her. I would dreaming of our moments together. Our moments in the meadow, in our bedroom, in the shower. Where we joined our bodies together with passion, love, and built-up need for one another. I wished to hold her in my arms, lay her on my lap and sweep the hair from her face to place kisses on her forehead.

Then I saw her. She lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to one IV. Her ankle was wrapped in a soft cast and her eyes were closed. She looked pale, but beautiful like a milky moonlight. Her head was wrapped with gauze and as far as her cuts and scrapes, they must have been covered by the gown.

"Bella…" I ran to her side, collapsing to my knees on the chair next to the bed as I hugged her torso. She was so fragile. "Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…"

I pressed a kiss on her wrist and felt her pulse panic under her veins. I wiped away a tear that fell from my eye and looked up at her. To my surprise, her eyes were open, and she was looking into mine.

"Bella! Bella, I'm here, love," I soothed, moving my hands up to cup her face. Our noses were touching and I closed my eyes to take in the smell of her, the feel of her cheeks under my fingertips, the sounds of her heartbeat.

Dr. Anderson finally spoke from behind me. "Edward I…"

"Is she okay?" I snapped.

Then the sounds of the angels sang through my ears. "Edward?" It was Bella. I flung my head around to her again, holding her face and willing her come back to reality.

"It's me love."

She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. Her lips were pouted and I wanted to kiss them. But right now, I needed to look into her eyes. They were trying to tell me something. Her expression was one I was not familiar with.

"I don't…" But before she could say another word she screamed in pain and her hands flew to her head.

Dr. Anderson ran to her side and held her down from shaking and falling off the bed. "Bella! Bella! Calm down!"

My body stilled in horror.

I watched Dr. Anderson extract a long needle from the drawer and inject the fluids into Bella's upper arm. She sank down into the bed within seconds.

"Edward, come with me." His tone was the furthest thing from comforting. The sting in my heart burned deeper.

"What's. Wrong. With her." My lips were pressed into a flat line and every muscle in my body tensed up with fear.

"Please, son, not in here…"

"I need to know. NOW."

He stared at me and sighed, defeated.

I spoke again. "It's nothing Bella and I can't handle _together_."

He continued to stare at me, trying to find some piece of sanity to rely on when he delivered the news.

"We're not sure but-"

"Just. Tell me."

"She may not… remember you."

His words fell like ashes, burnt out from the fire that once lit up a life, cold and empty.

"_Bella, no one will ever love anyone as much as _I_ love _you_. _Never _forget that."_

_Never forget that, Bella. _

_Never…_

**Few things.**

**I'm addicted to cliff hangers. I apologize in advance.**

**I won't be overly medical when writing. I'm a psych major, I'm not in pre-med.**

**& Reviews are lifesavers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay few things. Some of this shit may seem like, _what the fuck? _But I was actually inspired by a lot of what I've been through when I was in the hospital. **

**So um, sorry it took so long and sorry if parts really seem way out there. I wanted to get shit straightened out. All Bella this chappie. She needed her spotlight, especially now.**

**Poor Edward. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I felt like I was in a twilight. A coma.

I knew I was in pain, I just couldn't feel it. Or better yet, I couldn't react to it. It was beneath my consciousness. I couldn't cry. I didn't know where I was. I felt empty, like I was missing something vital. My lungs weren't filling completely with oxygen whenever I inhaled. It actually hurt when I breathed. My chest ached. Though, I couldn't tell you why.

I heard voices. Two men, to be exact. I was getting familiar with them. One voice was always soft and close to me. It was like a whisper floating weightlessly over the sensitive, bruised skin of my face. My cheeks felt swollen, but every time this man's breath swept over it, the pain disappeared for a mere second. It was like a flicker of beautiful relief.

I wanted so badly to open my eyes, to see where I was, to know who these voices belonged to. The other voice was very mundane and authoritive.

"_Bella! Bella, calm down!" _I heard him demand.

But entangled in his loud voice were sharp pains shooting through my head. They were too intense to fully process and the seconds that followed his demands transformed into a blur of events. I don't remember much. The voices _did _continue.

"_What's. Wrong. With her." _Another voice said. I worked to match it with the familiar, close voice. It sounded panicked and firm. _Her? _Were they talking about me? I remembered the pain then. It went in and out. It was like a dream smacked in the center of a progressing nightmare.

Everything seemed so far away, too. I felt suspended in this blackness. I wasn't sure if anything I was feeling or thinking was reality.

_Of course it is. You think, therefore, you are. You know that, Bella. You took philosophy classes didn't you?_

Who was that?

It sounded like…me. Huh? Impossible. I struggled to feel my lips closed, my top lip in full contact with my bottom lip. I definitely wasn't talking.

I frequently felt a pair of hands touch my arms, face, and hips. It was gentle, but it would stop too soon. _Who are you? _I wanted to say. I wanted to say something. Anything.

But I knew I was silent on the outside. I heard crying. Who was crying? Why were they crying. _WHERE was I?_

"_Bella! Oh, Bella. I'm here, love." _The soft, familiar voice said. It was very close to me. Even though everything felt filtered, like the sounds were lightly muted, I still knew the voice was close to my face. I wanted to reach out and pull the voice right next to my ear and hold it there. Everything seemed so temporary. Things would drift away just when I was able to fully grasp them.

"_I'm here, love." _I listened harder. The voice was… beautiful. I felt my heart beat accelerate whenever it spoke.

I couldn't move my arms, but for some reason, this man's voice compelled me to respond. If not verbally, then some other way.

I raised my eyebrows, which hurt a little. In doing so, I felt my eyelids shudder and then squeeze shut. The faint light that shone in was almost blinding, but it also framed the face of man who seemed as though he was crying. Even blurry and filtered, the red, swollen eyes that were centered in this pale image were unmistakably tearing.

But _why? _

I only realized the man's hands on my arms when he removed them, the movement stunning me. I actually felt a resistance, a longing to touch. But again, just as I was about to try and move, I had forgotten my primary intention. I heard a third voice now. It was talking to the familiar one. Clothes rustled, I figured they hugged. I heard a woman with a very warm tone comfort the familiar voice. _Hmm. _

"_Sorry the driver got us lost, you fucking believe that!" _

"_What an idiot. I'm glad you're here now, though. I'm about to give everyone in this building a piece of my mind and fist," _The familiar voice said. Still not being able to put a name on the voice, I knew that its anger and frustration was alien.

"_Sweety, I'm sure she's going to be okay, just a little bit shocked," _the warm female voice said.

"_I can't fucking take this too much longer. That's fucking Bella and I swear if anything happens-" _There was a deep inhale and shaky exhale before the other man's voice spoke.

"_Okay, okay. Calm down, what's going on?"_

"_I have NO idea. That's the problem. No one has answers. WHY isn't she responding?"_

"_Did she experience…_

All of a sudden the man's voice was bubbled out of my hearing. I felt a strong pressure rip through my head as the pain seeped through every blood vessel in my brain.

"_Carlisle, she's just not…_

Carlisle? Hmm. For a split second the pain went away.

But then it was back, ripping at my insides, tearing me away from any bearable reality I dared to think was credible. Too often this happened. Too often was I thrown away from answers.

Still, something was telling me to hold on. I knew I would snap right back to normal. I just couldn't at that moment. The distance was frightening. It was like I was being stretched, further away from… from reality?

The tension I felt told me I wasn't completely broken off. I still felt that pull, a tug-of-war sensation. It comforted me, ironically, to know that I had options. I could either succumb to the blackness, or fight.

But just as the pain paralyzed any other logical thought, I felt a sharp prick on my arm, for the second time, and everything I felt became softer and less intense. The voices became fuzzy.

"_Why the fuck is she shaking? ANDERSON!"_

"_Okay calm down, boy, I'm going to sedate her."_

"_What?! Sedate her?! The HELL you won't! I want her awake."_

"_Son, listen to him… it's what Bella needs right now."_

"_Please… just fucking…"_

"_We are going to wheel her into the operating room as soon as she is completely under. Hopefully that will give us answers."_

"_What the fuck are you going to do to her?"_

"_Edward, dear, she can probably hear you. You DO know that right."_

"_Yes. I've told her "I love you" almost every half hour. Don't test me."_

"_Okay. The TBI specialist is here. There's some head injuries that have yet to be looked into."_

The last thing I heard was the familiar voice and the new voice having a screaming match. The sharp prick in the arm made me gasp, at least I _think _I gasped, and I surrendered to the deep and powerful waves of unconsciousness.

The blackness stared me right in the face.

--

"She looks content."

_What?_

That was so clear. It was as if someone _finally _pulled ten pounds of cotton out of my ears. It was like crystal.

This was new. I didn't feel any pain. The pressure had released itself from its grip on my will to hold on and I felt… weightless.

I wondered if my eyesight would be as clear as my new hearing. Then I remembered the last time I attempted to open my eyes. I saw a man crying. He was beautiful. And somehow his hands always swept over my skin in the most breathtaking of ways.

It wasn't just a familiar voice, but a familiar touch, too. It pushed me to try and open my eyes again. _But what if you see something terrifying?_

No no no. I couldn't give up. I had to do this for… well, for _something__. _I knew that much. I knew that the "something" was specific, but memory was not on my side lately.

I tried visualizing something that made me happy. I began to see a landscape in my mind when I felt the familiar voice's hand on my forehead. I moved my hand to cover his but all I felt was the cold, damp skin of my forehead. _Hmm. _

I took notice that most of the pressure in my head was gone. It was like the world was lifted off my forehead, all the tension ripped through until nothing was holding me down.

I returned to my visual, calm and collected. It was a green landscape. Slowly, trees began to rise up around the edges of this vast, grassy plain, framing it. It was a meadow. The evergreens cast shadows from the uncovered suns' rays, forming a thicker, more private frame. It was stunning. I wanted so badly to be there, laying in the grass, feeling the warmth of the sun bake into my pale skin. And suddenly…

"Bella," the familiar voice said. I gasped, still unaware if I _actually _made any sound whatsoever. But then I felt it.

His hands moved up from my hips, along the side of my body, and cupped my face. I felt my own heat warm my flesh from the inside out while I felt his warm lips plant soft kisses around the bruised skin on my face.

"I'm here, Bella," he said.

I needed to open my eyes. Without thinking, I turned all my attention to my facial muscles. I was able to breath through my nose. Next, I tried moving my lips. After I succeeded, I moved my eyebrows. There should not be a problem with my eyes.

And there was absolutely _no _problem opening my eyes. The only problem was what I saw.

There below me, lying on an operating table, underneath 3 blinding lights, was me. Asleep, bruised, and in the arms of a beautiful, crying man.

--

_How the hell? _It was like watching myself in a movie.

"Bella, if you can hear me, I want to let you know you are going to be fine. I love you and will be waiting here when you wake up," he said. His lips were brushing my ear as he spoke.

I felt their phantom presence on me and shivered. But my body below me lay still and asleep.

The flood of realization almost drowned me. I was in the hospital, lying on an operating table, beat and battered. I still couldn't remember why and what was even more annoying was the fact that I had no idea who's arms I was cradled in.

Who was he? Certainly, someone important. I couldn't see his face. It was buried in my shoulder. I saw his hand grasp mine on the operating table. His fingers were long and lean, piano fingers… _piano fingers…_

"Ouch!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut. What the… Did I just scream? All I know was the pain shooting through my head was paralyzing.

No one below me moved or even looked like they heard something. _God, I must be crazy. Maybe that's why I'm in the hospital…_

I opened my eyes and the image had to focus itself again, like a camera lens. It was a fine focus and with just a tiny disruption it was a blurry, smudged mess.

I blinked a few times to clear my eyes up and saw an older blonde man walk towards me. He placed his hand on the man's back who was holding me.

"She looks good, Edward," he said.

_Edward… So that's his name. _

I was glad to finally have a name for him. Edward… I said it over in my mind a few times. It actually felt pretty good to say it. It was as if my lips naturally moved in the ways his name is pronounced.

I felt two cool hands caress my face and brush my hair back gently. Then before I opened my eyes, I felt a warm pair of lips press like a feather on my forehead.

An inexplicable feeling ran through my veins. It wasn't pain… it wasn't pleasure… it was… a memory?

Why had this sparked a memory? Deep within the trenches of my subconscious, a new revelation was surfacing. I opened my eyes and was faced with a bright white light. It was enough to blind me but I had to keep my eyes open. I was remembering something. Something important. The hands touched me again. The lips… I felt them everywhere. I felt the warmth of another body pressed against mine. I remembered these feelings. Inside the whiteness I was facing I saw that image of a meadow forming again. It was beautiful. As the memory got stronger, two people materialized in that meadow, lying on a blanket in the sun, intimately tangled in each other. The tingles shocked my body as I started running towards it. I had the sudden urge to devour each and every part of that man.

I was so close… my legs were rushing there. My arms were outstretched towards it. Still, I felt the force that was stronger than gravity hold me back. I tried to break the resistance but it wasn't allowing me to get too close. Then in the flash of an eye, everything went black. I felt myself falling. That meadow was gone. This Edward was gone. The light was gone. My _pain _was gone. . .

My body seemed to snap back into a former realm of my reality. I felt my body ricochet from that aerial view into a more solid form. The clarity of all the sounds was magnificent. Voices, clicking machines, my own fury, my own curiosity…

Once everything fell silent, I opened my eyes.

And there above me, was the face of the most beautiful man in the world.

**_____**

**Okay there you have it. Welcome to a portion of my life.**

**There is something specifically wrong with Bella, we just haven't found out yet.**

**You will, I promise. Edward will find out first.**

**Reviews are like beautiful memories.  
**


End file.
